HNKNA - Teasing of the Heart
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: As Jackie works the amusement park there is one particular kitty cat that won't leave her alone. How will she deal with his twisted sense of affection when she can't decide if he's more annoying or interesting?
1. Chapter 1

KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS MY INTERPRETATION OF BORIS THE CHESHIRE CAT! And, since he is supposed to be the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland he's also going to have some of the same powers. Enjoy~ THIS IS A BORIS X JACKIE!

‡

"BORIS!" I shouted as I found the remains of his game on my front step.

"Yeah?" He purred poking his head down from the roof as his tail twitched excitedly.

"How many times have I told you _not_ to leave dead crap in front of my door?!" I demanded pinching the newest bird he got with disgust. This one was a beautiful shade of blue with soft feathers. I glanced at its eye less face; it's so strange that not even the normal animals have faces. I wonder if they have clocks too? I guess not. I sighed. It's a shame he killed it; broken neck I'm sure.

"_Clearly_ not enough." He teased flipping down from the roof with a grin. I glowered at his towering figure as he looked at me expectantly, as if waiting for his daily if not hourly scolding. I swear he's just like a little _kid_!

"Well, stop it! I don't want dead things in my room." I growled flipping up the nearest trash can and dropped the little bird in. Ugh...disgusting.

"I can't help it. It's a gift!" He cried wrapping his arms around my waist.

"For _what_?!" I demanded leering at his stupid head. Why in the world would I even want a dead bird?!

"Hm...I don't know?" He chuckled and leaned his head into my shoulder with a quick purr. Ugh...he's too affectionate.

"Get off. I need to get to work."

"Blech." He said, exaggerating and pinched his nose as if the mere words smelled of putrid trash. I slipped out of his arms slapping them aside.

"Yeah, well it's fun for me." I sourly said rechecking my workers belt that swung from my hips like a giant X. I ignored his prattling going off to check the wiring in the rollercoaster. I heard Gowland saying something about mismatching wires? Boris's grin never left his face as his tail twitched excitedly. I peered back at his face.

"Why are you following me?" I suspiciously questioned. He's up to something; I know it. Either that or he's just really bored.

"No reason~," he purred with the same devilish grin plaster on his face as he easily kept pace with me. What is he planning? I hastily trotted up to the board which was tightly screwed in place. My eyes scrunched together as I worked on just opening the box. Who closed this so tightly? My gaze flickered back to Boris as he leaned over me watching my progress one step at a time. I swear if he rigged this and something pops out at me I'm going to beat that cat -

With a sudden spring the door popped off as the circuit board threw up its thin wire contents in one huge mess. I gapped at the large lump of tangled wires that landed on my lap; the wires were lengthened?

"Boo...I was hoping it would come out faster than that." Boris sighed disappointed. I gawked at the cat in horror.

"_You_ did this?! Boris, what have I told you about messing with the rides?!" I shouted, flabbergasted at his senseless teasing. Does he have _any_ idea how long it will take to fix this?!

"Yep~," he purred brushing his hand by my head. I held back a growl as I slapped his hand away. "Are you angry?"

"Furious! Pissed! Livid! Take your pick." I threatened pointing my wrench at the cat. He sheepishly smiled with his hands up.

"Sorry sorry~ it was more funny thinking about it while doing it than it really is. Am I forgiven?" His tail swept my arm as if inviting me to rip it right out of him. My hand shot out and caught the useless extra limb as Boris stiffened. His face blanched as he still held the same sheepish smile from before.

"Uh, _please_ forgive me?" He nervously asked now realizing the true danger here. I glared over his face before I let out a sigh, forcing the tension to roll off. Kid...just like a freaking little kid...they do it, say sorry, and then screw things up again. I swear...my gaze softened as I loosened my hold letting his soft fur calm my nerves as he slid it out of my hands

"Fine. Only if you help me clean it up."

"Aw~ but that's boring!" He complained. No, not a little kid. More like a spoiled little _brat_.

"Boris...!" I dangerously began as I snatched hold of his boa. "If you don't help me I'll violently tear off that pretty little tail of yours and wear it as a scarf!" His nervous smile still amazingly held as I turned my back, "Fine. If you _don't_ want to help then at _least_ go somewhere else!"

I irritably say down, crossly fixated at the task ahead. Jeez...this is going to take hours! I was planning to practice some martial arts later but I guess that's going to have to wait. This stinks...I haven't been able to practice for a few 'days' here and I can literally feel myself going nuts with all this stupid stress built up! I jumped as a large, soft fluffy snake draped over my shoulders. Boris wrapped his arms around me deterring me from ripping the present off as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Sorry...I was bored earlier." He pathetically used as an excuse, "will this work as a replacement for my tail?"

"So you decided to screw with me?" I snapped back less angry than before. I huffed. Geez...I can't stay mad at him for long can I? I reached up as he cringed but held his where he was, pinching and rubbing his ear. "Yeah, it works. Now help me out."

"Alright...," he moped sitting down next to me. His eyes narrowed as he looked over the new found work with a grimace. Uh oh; his interest isn't going to hold long. I desperately racked my mind to do something that will tempt him to stay before an idea came.

"I bet I can untangle these faster than you." I challenged fiddling with two knotted wires. His eyes immediately flashed as he took a handful with an excited grin.

"You're on!"

‡

I was wrong before; it took _hours_ before we finished, all and up into the night. I curled my back in stretching out the stiffness in my back.

"Gah! I thought we would _never_ finish!" Boris wailed falling right onto his back with a pained grin.

"Hm...," I hummed at his stupidity. And I wouldn't have had to do this if _you_ hadn't screwed up in the first place!

"Exactly. And it would take taken me hours more if you weren't here so don't mess with the circuit boards anymore. Someone could get hurt if it wasn't found!" I growled once more as my irritation began to flare again. Now that we're done I can yell at him some more.

"Yeah...," he pouted. I grinned at his cute expression and poked his nose.

"You can mess around just not will people's safety; if their put in danger I have to fix it, and that could put _me_ in danger. Got it?" I said, shivering a bit as the cold night air began to get to me. Huh? I glanced up to the sky spying the hundreds of stars that glittered like sparkles that were spilled onto a black sheet of paper. I smiled and laid down with Boris looking at the beautiful gas spheres in the sky. I jumped slightly as the back of my head touched Boris's arm.

"The rocks hurt your head." He merely said, grabbing my head with his arm and laid it on his outstretched bicep. With his same hand he tugged at my hair, using his other arm for his own sort of pillow. We remained silent for a little bit as the night somehow grew darker, radiating the stars present and even added a few more in.

"That's beautiful isn't it?" I whispered with a touch of sadness. Ah, it's been a while since I just laid back and looked at the stars. When was the last time? With my brother Jay I think? My heart constricted as my expression fell. Ah, Jay...

"Oh-! A shooting star!" Boris shouted, suddenly tensing with excitement. I chuckled at hiss childish reaction.

"Make a wish! Make a wish!" I complied finding myself getting swept up in his excitement. I grinned and closed my eyes content with how things were at the moment. Boris can be really nice when he isn't messing around with the rides. I wonder why he does it? I bet it's just to see me get mad -

A soft pair of lips pressed against my mouth with a warming touch. My eyes popped open as I gawked into Boris's steady gaze, measuring my reaction. His slit green cat eyes absorbed every bit of shock and surprise my eyes foretold as he pulled back, almost startled by his own movement before a grin lit up his face.

"You're lips looked cold." He purred, as if justifying why he stole a kiss. My eyes remained wide at the unexpected movement. K-Kiss...? He slipped his arm out from beneath me as he danced out of reach if I decided to attack him. "See you tomorrow!"

"Boris-!" I shouted as I sat up, reality smacking me upside the head. Gone. How does he do that? It's almost as if he turns invisible...I touched my lips, still feeling his lingering warmth. Ah, that felt nice...

Wait a minute.

Stop right there.

Nice?

_NICE?!_

He stole my first kiss and then acted so nonchalantly about it! No, it wasn't nice. Not at all! I-It was only because of the cold! T-That's all...I struggled to come up with a logical view point but my furiously blushing face denied it all. His lips were warm; more than just because it was cold. No way; he was just _teasing_ me! That's all! Boris doesn't feel like that...

...Does he?

‡

Well, here's the first chapter for my little kitty Boris~ I figured that since he was the Cheshire cat that he would have some of the cat's ability like turning invisible and at some points even floating or flying around. **_REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!_** If I get more than 10 reviews I'll post the next chapter and assume you want this. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

‡

I've decided that it was just a dream. Some sort of twisted dream that while we were watching the stars Boris leaned over and kissed me out of nowhere. We are _friends_! Knowing him, maybe he honestly thought I was cold? I glanced at the boa which was draped over my bed further proving me wrong. Joke...it had to be a joke then! Boris is interested in Alice; I know and support that. My heart thumped for a moment taken off guard by the truth. Yeah...everyone loves Alice. Not me. I'm just here to finish the game and get home without getting shot in the face or something.

I slumped forward too tired to really think it through. I glanced outside spying the night which still plagued the streets. This is a long night time period. Maybe I should sleep it? Nah; the faster I get my work done the faster I can go and practice my martial arts for a bit. Maybe I can use Boris as a punching bag. I guffawed at the idea. Heh...but it would be interesting to fight him, a Role Holder, and maybe try to get the upper hand on a few of them. Or at least prove that I'm not that weak.

I slipped out of the bed measly pulling my hair into a pony tail but let my bangs swing on their own. I'm happy I forced myself to a shower last night despite being tired. At least now the cold air won't give me a headache. I waltzed over to my closet pulling it open to reveal a clean worker's uniform and took it out. My other one is dirty from laying on the ground and playing around with the grease from before. I need to get it washed. I have about four pairs but after that I'm stuck with the clothes I brought. Hm...I think I need to get some more clothes. All I really have is the pair I wore here when stupid Peter dropped me in and the four work jumpsuits I got. Not very flattering I must admit. I snatched hold of my tank top ready to slip it off.

"Hmmmrrraaaawwwwrrlll Jackie...?" A sleepy voice called out. I gasped and spun around with a hand over my furiously beating heart, stumbling back as I spied Boris lounging across my couch. He sleepily blinked as if struggling to wake from his ill placed slumber.

"B-BORIS?!" I shouted, shocked. What is he doing here?! I-If he hadn't said anything I would have gotten dressed in front of him and - and -! "What are you doing here?!"

"Haa...it was too cold outside last night for my room so I snuck in here while you were sleeping." He sleepily sucked in a deep breath stretching his back like an actual cat. I grimaced and tossed my clothes to the side.

"Why are you in here?" I demanded, still in shock.

"Hrm...I was sleepy and I didn't want to go all the way back home." His answer changed; he's lying.

"Boris, why are you here?" I questioned for a third time daring him to lie.

"Huuuh~ I wanted to see your sleeping face~ it's cute...," he purred rolling onto his stomach as he very faintly smiled, pleased while in his sleepy state.

"WHAT?!" I cried. Seriously?! I swear his answers are getting _stupider_ the more he wakes up!

"Face...sleep...hm...," his eyes closed again as he curled into a ball reveling in the past few seconds of sleep. I immediately stomped over to his and snatched hold of his flickering tail. Just as I was about to grasp it his tail slipped out of reach. My eyes narrowed as I tried again.

And again.

And again.

And...again...

"Boris, stop it. Now I _know_ that you're really awake." I growled shoving his side. He hummed and glanced back with half lidded eyes as a lazy smile pulled his lips up.

"Sort of; _you're_ just too slow." He mocked, daring me to try again. A twinge of annoyance irked me as I lunged forward once again missing the fickle limb. His grin only grew wider every time I missed the darting tail unable to catch it. Each and every time my fingers curled around it, to the point I could practically feel the soft touches of his fur, it was yanked out of my grasp repeating the sad pattern. A smirk flashed across his face as he whipped around after I made my final attempt and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and waist yanking me down onto the couch. I wormed within his hug trying to make the menace release me, much to his displeasure. "Hm~ stop moving. I'm still tired - ,"

My fist came down fast over his head delivering a quick jab. He jumped as I slid out of his grasp picking up my outfit.

"Go ahead and go back to sleep; I'm going to work." I said slipping into the bathroom.

"Whaaaaat? But it's still night time!" He shouted. I huffed and pulled off my pajamas, yanking on my jumpsuit and buckled my tools around my waist.

"I'm still not used to the time shifts here; I run on my own clock." Nocturnal clock I think it's called. Something to do with waking up at a normally scheduled time because the body is used to it or something.

"Clock? I thought you had a heart!" He shouted back sounding shocked. I snickered at his stupidity as I slipped my arms into the suit. Idiot; it's not that kind of 'clock'. The door slammed open as I barely touched the zipper at the base of my stomach, jumping as I spied Boris's wide freaked out eyes.

"Boris-!" I shouted as he lunged forward smacking into me with his flickering ear to my chest. He pressed hard against my back as he crushed his head to my heart, trying to cave in my ribs. My heart pounded wildly as I shoved against his stupid head. "Get off-!"

"Liar! You _do_ have a heart!" He shouted, actually sounding a bit upset.

"It's not that kind of clock stupid!" I shoved him back hastily zipping up the rest of my suit before it jammed halfway up. Oh come on-!

"Ah." He noted. I glanced up noticing his rising flush and wide eyed stare.

"GET_ OUT_!" I screamed shoving against his stomach out of the door and slammed it shut. I lightly thumped my head against the door as my own blush began to settle in. Ugh...today is going to _suck_.

‡

"Go away."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Go away."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have nothing better to do."

This sort of conversation carried on for hours even after my mouth got dry from asking so much. Such a pain...why is he so intent on following me around lately? And not only that but his I swear his teasing is getting steadily worse...I jumped as his tail again brushed my ear making a shiver shoot down my spine. I readily turned around with a glare which made him flinch with an excited smile.

"Knock it off will you? You're starting to annoy me."

"Why?"

"Because you keep messing with me today! What is with you?" I growled becoming very annoyed with his presence.

"Nothing much. I just - ,"

"Big sister!" Two little voices shouted. We both turned spying an axe falling down on each other. Boris's arm shot out and shoved me back.

_BANG BANG_

I cringed as I gawked at the end of Boris's smoking gun and rather annoyed expression.

"Boo! Big sister was supposed to block!" Dum complained as Dee huffed, frustrated that their little surprise failed.

"Idiots! What if you hit her?!" Boris hissed back. I glanced over to Boris

"Big sister is tough!" They shouted together with a smile. I chuckled at their simple answer.

"Yeah, big sister _is_ tough...but big sister has no replacements so you need to be careful." And yet, no matter how many times I say this, they are going to push their limits again and again until one day they might actually catch me off guard.

"We're sorry big sister!" They shouted as they wrapped their arms around my waist for a hug. I chuckled and returned the sweet gesture for now.

"Hey, get off her-!" Boris cried as I squeezed the two little kids.

"Boo~ go away stupid cat!"

"Yeah, big sister is with us now!"

"Hey-!" He shouted with a growl.

"Boris, stop getting so defensive." I lightly reprimanded.

"They nearly just killed you and you-!" Boris held his tongue as he glared over the three of us. "I'm out of here-!"

"Good!" Both of the twins shouted sticking their tongue out at Boris. My heart thumped achingly as I watched him leave. He's really mad at me...I should make it up to him somehow. Wait a minute; why should I have to do that? Especially after being such a jerk! I huffed, ignoring the sulking cat.

"Jackie,"

"Do you want to play with us?" I jumped slightly as their voices turned deeper than before. Their bodies suddenly enveloped more of me as they suddenly shot up in size. My head snapped up taking in their more mature and adult like selves. Ha.

"No. I'm busy." I immediately dismissed. They're adult forms may affect Alice but they don't to me. I can still see the little childish motives behind those mature yet baby eyes.

"Aw-!"

"Come on! Why didn't it work?" They shouted. I sighed.

"After work maybe." I said relenting.

"Really?!" They both shouted, too excited to even speak right.

"Hey, hey can you have a sparring match with us? I want to learn how to flip someone over my back!" Dee shouted excitedly. I laughed at their enthusiasm. No one's ever asked me to teach them before.

"Yeah, I'll gladly do that."

"Yay!"

"Big sister is the best-!" Dum cried as they gave me a final hug before taking off.

"Let's go now! We'll both take breaks!" Dee cried as he dipped down. I jumped as he threw me over his shoulder taking off towards the entrance.

"Hey, put me down! I need to work-!" I cried punching his back. Both the twins merely laughed at my feeble attempts to get free as they darted towards the entrance.

"Jackie?"

"Mary! Make them put me down-!" I cried. I don't want to be alone with the twins; they'll eat me alive!

"Hey-!" Mary barked before the twin's ran out of sight with me with them.

BORIS'S POV

Geh...stupid twins! And it was going so well too...I scratched the back of my head irritably as I trotted through the park searching for Jackie. Those stupid twins should be gone by now. I growled irritably. Why did she hug those twins back after nearly killing her? I don't get it! Alice would be reprimanding if not actually hitting them for doing something so senseless but Jackie just laughs it off! Doesn't she realize...just how important her heart is? I remember Alice yelling at me that she's 'not replaceable' after I almost dropped her out of a tree.

Then that means Jackie is just as fragile and important. A faint blush crossed my cheeks. If not more so. But how can I get my point across? She either doesn't get it or isn't taking me seriously! The only way I can really get her attention is teasing her to the point of getting angry. My ears flickered as I heard Mary's furiously clicking heels. Why is he running? Is Blood here for territory negotiations again?

"Boris!" Mary yelled from behind. I jumped slightly, not expecting him to yell at me before irritably flicking my tail.

"What? Go away old man." I growled continuing my hunt. He reached forward snatching my shoulders. Huh?

"Go get Jackie and bring her back!" He growled desperately.

"Wha-?" I asked. Where did -

"The twins took her."

JACKIE'S POV

"For the last time PUT ME _DOWN_!" I furiously demanded kicking and writhing all the way to their room. My stomach ached horribly as his shoulder dug into my intestines threatening to leave a rather large bruise before they finally relented. Dum took my hips and tossed me on the couch. I jostled around, disorientated as they both looked to me expectantly, putting their hands on my knees and leaned in with sparkling eyes.

"Well? Well?"

"What are you going to teach us?" Dee purred excitedly. I sighed irritably.

"Nothing. I'm going back to work." I growled getting up to leave. Without warning both twins leapt forward tackling me onto the couch. It tipped back from the momentum, sprawling all three of us onto the ground.

"No fair! We kidnapped you!"

"So now you have to do as we say!" The determined look in their eyes sent chills down my spine. Ugh...this isn't going to end well. I've seen that look before in their face. They're not letting me leave until I give them _something_.

"Alright _fine_. If I teach you how to throw someone over your shoulder will you let me go, Mr. Kidnappers?" They both glanced at each other as a message that escaped my grasp leapt through their eyes.

"We'll think about it." They finalized as they cockily folded their arms and nodded with a huff, as if agreeing to their silent deal.

"Fine. Dum, you'll be the test dummy."

"What?! Why does Dum get to be the test dummy? Why can't I be the test dummy?!" Dee complained.

"Too bad! I'm going to be the test dummy!"

"Not if I kill you first-!" Dee shouted irritably as he whipped out his axe.

"Ha!" Dum cried gleefully as he slipped out some grenades. I immediately stood off to the side. This is _exactly_ why I didn't want to come here! Dum pulled the pin off with his teeth as Dee rushed forward and swiped at his arm making the grenade roll out of his hand.

And right towards me.

Fear leapt into my eyes as I lunged for the door whipping it open and dove into the hall just as it went off. The shock wave sent a ringing through my ears as I hastily got to my feet. I am _not_ staying here if they are going to be like that! They know that if they start fighting so seriously I'm obviously going to leave!

"Huh? Hey! Big sister!"

"Where are you going?"

"Back to work!" I hissed as they ran out into the hall carrying various knives and grenades in their hands.

"But you promised to teach us how to flip someone over our back!" Dee complained.

"Yeah! Don't break a promise-!" Dum cried as he hoisted his arm back. My stomach did flips as I gasped at the oncoming projectile that whipped by inches from my head.

"Don't throw knives at me!" I'll die-!

"No!"

"Big sister is not allowed to leave yet-!"

"I am leaving and that is _final_-!" I cried. I'm sick of their games like this! Every time I come over it ends up me running away with them trying to kill me with their favorite weapons -

"Then how about if we catch you?"

"Yeah! Then we can play all we want~," Dum hummed as an evil grin crossed their faces. I darted down the halls in an instant as both of them got hot on my trail.

"No way-!" I shouted as they continued to throw weapons of all sorts at me. Why me... I whipped around a corner diving and dipping to avoid their deadly game. I flitted past some maids with a hasty 'sorry' before sprinting down the halls. I glanced back spying Dum chasing me with a happy go lucky smile on his face. Oh crap. Where did Dee go-?!

"Gotcha-!" Dee cried leaping out from another hallway. I gritted my teeth and whipped around, snatching and twisting his wrist and I threw him off his feet. He flew through the air as I slammed him into the ground before making a hasty retreat down the hall he came from. Oh gosh why...

"THAT'S SO COOL-!" They both shrieked, enthralled that I was supposedly playing along with them.

"Show us more!" Dee cried as I made yet another sharp turn. They're going to catch me unless I hide-! I sharply turned into a nearby door slamming it shut as I hide behind it. My back stiffened as I immediately found Alice pressed against the couch by Blood who held a rather annoyed expression. Alice's skirt was curdled up to her hips and Blood's shirt was unbuttoned with his loosened tie as he hovered protectively over her. Ohhh...

"My dear, if you have made it your _life goal_ to walk in on Alice and I then I assure you, you _are_ succeeding." Blood growled.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should go to your own room first." I breathlessly retorted pressing my ear to the door as I listened for the twins.

"This is _my_ estate." He retorted refusing to budge even when Alice tried to salvage the embarrassing scene. I sighed as their footsteps were growing lighter.

"T-True...I'll be gone once the twins are out-,"

"I suggest you leave now."

"Yep I agree." I slipped back out the door with a deep red blush. Oh gosh...why does that happen every time I come here? It really does seem like I pursue to see them caught up in their little, er, _moments_.

"There you are-!" I didn't even turn to see who was the one who said it. I took off turning around yet another corner before running smack dab into a servant carrying a tray of drinks.

"Ah-! S-So sorry!" I profusely apologized flying down the halls.

"Huh? Jackie?" Elliot's voice called.

"Elliot-?!" I skidded to a stop slipping on the rug as I flew past him, falling right to the ground. I scrambled to get back up as I spied Dum round the corner.

"Jackie?! Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh thank goodness-!" I cried immediately wrapping my arms around his waist. He jumped slightly not expecting the gesture. "Make them stop-!"

"Make who-," Elliot's eyes flashed as he suddenly whipped around.

_BANG - CLANG~!_

The dagger which Dee threw skittered over the ground sliding harmlessly to the side.

"Boo~ stupid rabbit!"

"Yeah! Jackie was teaching us how to fight!"

"You were chasing me-!" I shouted back, out of breath.

"Yeah! That was part of the game!" They argued hotly.

"That's enough of whatever this is! Get back to work, the _both_ of you! How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to play those games with her?!" Elliot harshly reprimanded, using his infamous second in command voice. I shuttered as I readily hid behind him prepared to make a mad dash for the window if the twins decided to revolt. The twins both flinched with tears dabbing the corners of their eyes.

"Jerk!"

"Stupid rabbit!" They cried as they turned back, grumbling and scuffing up the ground with their shoes as they pouted. I sighed and slumped down.

"Stupid rotten brats...are you alright, Jackie?" Elliot asked floating his arms around me.

"Yeah...just very exhausted. First Boris wouldn't leave me alone and now the twins...this just sucks...," I need a break; just from everyone in general.

"Would you like to walk the rose garden?" Elliot offered pulling me to my feet.

"That...actually doesn't sound too bad. Thank you Elliot." I graciously thanked flashing a smile. I like Elliot. He's very nice. A touch of pink colored his lips as his fluffy ears twitched in response. I let him lead me to the garden as I dabbed the sweat from my forehead. I swear...between Blood and the twins I'm am going to _die_ before I make it out of Wonderland.

‡

Oh ho~ some competition methinks a little early one? Review me ideas and once the reviews hit 20 I'll post chapter three :3


	3. Chapter 3

We walked the perimeter of the rose garden admiring all of the red roses and even some green and white ones that were in bloom. I had to literally hold back my hand from touching the soft dainty petals; I know that Blood wouldn't like that too much. I sighed and eventually laid down on a nice patch of grass with Elliot sitting beside me.

"Did you enjoy your time here?" Elliot asked with a smile.

"You know I always do - minus the twins, Blood and Alice." I noted dryly with a croaking chuckle. Ah, my voice is going from yelling too much.

"So...you enjoy the time you spend with me?" Elliot asked, almost surprised by the conclusion. I smiled and winked at him.

"You know I do." I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes as the afternoon shifted to dusk. I gazed up at some of the appearing stars and the fuzzy outline of the moon coming in. "Ah, it looks like a gibbous moon tonight." I randomly noted with a grin.

"Yeah...," Elliot noted with a sigh. This is...really nice. Lying here and all...

"Hey Jackie?" Elliot's voice suddenly broke the calm silence as I was brought back to reality. Ah...did I almost fall asleep?

"Hm?" I hummed.

"Would you like to stay here at the Hatter's estate? It's not that bad and you enjoy it here. Plus you can get away from Boris." He noted as if that factor would help.

"Huh~ yeah, out of the frying pan and into the fire with, once again, the twins, Blood and Alice." I teased.

"Yeah but _I'll_ be here." Elliot said as if alluding to a bigger reason. I sucked in a deep breath and turned on my side. He's hiding something. My woman's intuition is going nuts right now.

"Be straight with me Elliot. We are friends and you can tell me _anything_."

"Friends...see, that's the thing Jackie." Elliot began scratching his head. My heart dropped. Does he...not want to be friends anymore? My heart sunk. Sam...just like my precious Sam who left me for drugs and alcohol. But Elliot...why would he leave me?

"I...want you to be around more often. I don't get to see you much and it hurts my clock." He said patting his chest. My heart thumped excitedly as I spied his ears nervously flapping. Ohhh...

"Aw~ so you miss me?" I teased with a grin as I spied his blushing face. Oh Elliot...you should know better than to blush like that in front of me! It makes me want to tease you!

"Ah-!" He cried as I jumped him, tackling him to the ground. I scrambled onto his chest pinning him to the ground.

"Jackie-?!" He shouted as his blush deepened covering his entire face.

"Well? What did you expect me to do when you blush like that?" I jeered reaching up and snatched hold of his ears. He stiffened with shock as I lightly and delicately stroked the fluffy ears. Tears dabbed his eyes as I continued to vigorously rub circles into his fragile cartilage.

"Urk-! Stop, stop!" He pleaded as he flipped around to his stomach, trying to crawl away from my incessant touches as he began to grunt his little bunny purr. I grinned and tightened my hold the rabbit tugging relentlessly on his little ears making him blush even deeper. Cute~ kind of like Pierce after I help him escape from Boris. I paused in my petting as my heart thumped. Boris...I wonder where he is?

"Jackie-!" A desperate voice called out as a door banged against the fountain. I jumped, startled as I spied Boris leap out of the randomly floating pink and green door and onto the grass. He was panting horribly as if he had been running around for hours before the breath caught in his throat, eyes narrowing at the compromising scene.

"Boris where in the world did that door come from?!" Was the first thing that popped out of my mouth. Boris's eyes narrowed as they flitted from Elliot to me, as if trying to make sense of the situation.

"W-What's going in here?" He growled flickering his tail as his hand moved back towards his gun, "I thought the twins kidnapped you."

"They did. As I was running from them I ran into Elliot who took me into the rose garden." Why do I feel that I have to explain this to him? My heart irrationally ached seeing his cruelly cross and unpleasantly confused expression. "Boris...did you come to help me?" I asked sounding a little more hopeful than I meant.

"Yeah...Gowland needs you." His voice hardened as he slightly arched his back, madly waving his tail. He wouldn't-!

"Don't you-!" I started before he pounced forward tackling me onto the ground. I huffed from his weight as he coiled his arms around me and leapt back in the same motion.

_BANG._

Boris ducked without warning as he leapt on top of the rose statue right before the door. Elliot's eyes angry flickered towards Boris before softening and landing on me.

"Jackie...at least think about it." He said, slightly abashed as Boris whipped the door back and dove in. I jostled in his arms, nearly having a heart attack as I grappled at Boris for balance.

"B-B-Boris and r-r-room wait _your_ room and - b-b-but we were just at the mansion in the -!" I shouted, extremely disoriented as I peered around his weapon filled to the brim room which rivaled even the twin's weapons. He continued to hold me over his shoulder with a pissed off and aggravated pout to his face, as if caught in an indecision. His teeth clicked together as is finally deciding as he went over to his bed and literally threw me onto the covers. I sucked in a quick breath as the sheets licked my back before Boris hoped right on nearly bouncing the both of us off. His hand clamped over my wrist as he forced me to look at his face which had wide eyes with narrowed cat pupils and ears flat to his head in anger.

"P-Pet me too, Jackie!" He demanded as his face slightly flushed. My heart thumped for a moment as his words sunk in.

"W-What? W-Where did _that_ come from?" I demanded in my dazed state, still unable to connect what just happened. Door...there was a floating door and then Boris leapt through it and now we are at his place?

"Why were you petting that stupid rabbit so much but you hardly even touch _me_!?" He growled, as if expecting an answer to that ludicrous question.

"Boris?!" I shouted as he shoved my hands onto his head. I immediately tried to retract them but his strength made it impossible.

"Pet me." He pouted.

"Boris are you _jealous_?!" I shouted, appalled, amazed and amused all at once. How is that even possible? He turned away refusing to meet my gaze as he sulked, twitching his tail every which way irritably. I sighed and lightly thumbed his ears. "Silly cat...," I muttered.

Almost immediately a purr rumbled deep within his chest as he pushed back, encouraging me to pet him more. I sighed and leaned on the backboard as he lounged over my lap, nestling his head into my hip. I twitched, tempted to throw him off because of his closeness before deciding against it. He...was only worried for me. That's all, right?

My fingers danced continuously through his soft tufts of hair as he closed his eyes, suddenly content despite his earlier outburst. I swear...what's with him lately? He's been acting so aggressive towards everyone; even the twins more so than usual and normally he wouldn't bother picking a fight with Elliot. I scowled. I know exactly what his answer would be even if I asked him. He'll probably just say it was because he was _bored_. I sighed and retracted my hands before his hand caught mine, forcing it back to his head.

"Don't...stop...," he muttered between pants, seeming to be drifting in and out of a sleep - like state. I chuckled at his reaction and continued to rub his soft ears before my eyes drifted over his rather tense shoulders. Hm...I paused for a moment, much to his displeasure, before running my hands down the back of his neck and swooped onto his shoulders. He shrugged and curled closer as I dug my fingers into his stiff neck.

"Whoa~ you got a lot of tense muscles Boris." I teased, bearing my knuckle into his back making him painfully curl inwards.

"Hn -!" He hummed a growling purr as his teeth clicked together. I laughed at his silly reaction as my eyes flashed, snatching hold of his tail in his moment of ease. I chuckled as his body stiffened frightened by what I was planning. I decided to have mercy on him, gently drawing my hand back and making sure to avoid the piercings at the end as I slipped my hand off. He purred enthusiastically and cuddled closer, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hn...that feels really good...," he muttered, brushing his tail against my arm as if encouraging me to do it again. I complied to his wishes stroking his tail with my pointer finger. So soft...

"Hn...you're better at this than Alice is...," he yowled pleasantly, stretching out his feet and even somehow cracking his toes delightfully. I immediately halted. Ah, Boris, now why did you have to go and bring her up? I was having such a nice time too...I withdrew my hands this time smartly keeping them out of reach. He glanced up with an excited smile that fell slightly.

"Sorry; I'm done. Maybe later." I need to go and get some work done anyway.

"Aw~ come on!" He complained tightening his grip on my waist. I flinched as his face fell onto my stomach with large puppy eyes pleading for me to continue massaging him.

"Nope; I need to work Boris." I answered with a grin and pushed him aside.

"Boo~ work is boring. Come play with me~," he beckoned holding out his tempting hand. The rollercoaster needs to be checked before I can take another break...especially after the twins kidnapped me but I think other than that I'll be done for a little bit; at least until Gowland goes and does something stupid.

"I'll tell you what; after I check out the southern rollercoaster we can go get some drinks or something alright?" His ears twitched excitedly as his tail lashed about.

"Al_right_-!" He howled taking my hand and burst through the door. I sighed and followed his lead holding fast to his warm hand. I like Boris; he's one of the few Role Holders to take a liking to me while everyone else was fawning over Alice. Not that I mind; I don't need many friends to be happy. But then again Boris can be pushy sometimes...

My eyes warily eyed the tall ride; this monster, which seats roughly twenty people in five different seats spread out at the tip of each star piece, rose high into the air when turned on and swings them around at a decent speed of 35 mph while shooting around the track at much faster speeds. I nearly had a heart attack when Mary told me he wasn't going to add seat belts. I wonder if he added anything else while I was preoccupied with other rides?

"Let's go let's go~," Boris sang as he leapt up onto the ladder. I watched with sheer amazement as he scaled the monstrous three hundred feet in a few short minutes. Man that cat can _climb_!

"Hurry up!" He called down as his face vanished with a flicker of his tail. I sighed and hefted myself up scaling the thing in easily ten times the amount of time he took. I wonder if he likes showing me up so much? Such a baby. I slipped onto the top looking around for what Gowland thought was the problem. It seems that a few test runs were nearly thrown off course up here at the tallest point of the ride because of something small...

"Hey hey, don't all those people down there look like ants?" Boris excitedly noted leering dangerously close to the edge.

"Careful Boris; I can't safe you if you fall." I muttered walking along the tracks. Let's see...ah, here it is. A large red X marked the spot Gowland was talking about on the track. I lightly kicked it; ah, it's only loose. I can only imagine what kinds of tests Gowland put this sucker through before getting it to this point. I knelt down and pulled out my wrench cranking the metal back into place with ease. I thought this was going to take days to fix not minutes. Maybe Mary was giving me a freebee on this one? I chuckled. Probably.

"Hey hey, Jackie look what I can do!" Boris cried as he poked his face up in between the planks of wood. I guffawed at his silly appearance and tapped the wood next to his head with my wrench.

"Yeah, alright. Give me a minute Boris." I said tightening the last of the bolts. There. It should work now unless Mary added something a little extra. Without warning the cool touch of my metal wrench vanished. My head shot around spying Boris waving it in the air like a toy. "Hey-!"

"Come and get it~," he teased keeping it just out of my reach.

"Boris! Stop messing around! We are really, _really_ high up here-!" I scolded angrily as my dizzying gaze caught sight of the ground. A shutter ran up my spine as I nervously advanced on the cat, wary of my every step. He grinned devilishly and walked on the fine line between the tracks and the air daring me to try and get it.

"Come on~," he mocked swinging it around like nobody's business.

"Boris be careful with that -!" I cried nearly having a heart attack as he pretended to drop it. "That's very important to me!"

"You've said that before but _why_ is it important to you?" He asked almost trying to make it sound like one of his riddles.

"My father gave that to me; it's all I have left of him-!" My heart nearly screamed at every precarious thing he did with it. That wrench...it's as important to me as my violin so please don't swing it around so carelessly -!

"Hm? Did he?" He asked as he sniffed it. "I don't smell him at all."

"It's been a while. So, please give it back?" I begged. Boris smiled handing it back to me before his eyes flashed.

_BANG BANG!_

I yelped as I staggered back, caught off guard by Boris firing off his gun. Two axes swung in the air before crashing through the wooden panels of the ride as the twins easily balanced on the metal rails.

"Stupid cat!" Dee shouted

"Why did you take her? We kidnapped her first!" Dum complained.

"Heh. Then you should have taken better care of what you steal." Boris teased, still holding my wrench in hand.

"Jerk!"

"Big sister loves us more-!" Dee cried as they rushed forward swinging their axes to the side. I gasped and stepped back expecting to feel the wood creak beneath me. My foot met nothing but air as the scream caught in my throat, body freezing as I realized immediately what this meant.

Death.

There is no possible way to survive a fall like this.

The air rushed by my body with greedy snips tugging at my clothes as if trying to yank me back onto the tracks. The ground immediately came closer with the foreboding knowledge of death knocking at my doors. I gasped as warm arms encircled my body, throwing me onto Boris's back.

"Boris-!" I nearly shrieked out of fear. Yes, fear and horror. Now it wasn't only me who was going to die; Boris was going to be crushed on impact too. Boris locked his arms around my wrists, forcing me to hold onto his shoulders for dear life. I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes waiting for the invariable impact of the ground.

BORIS'S POV

Screams erupted from the faceless around us as I landed stomach down on top of a colorful tent. I growled fiercely as we tore right through the layer of fabric as my muscles rippled with the powerful impact from the ground. I huffed painfully as my fingers unclenched themselves from Jackie's wrists as I collapsed painfully onto the ground. A nervous chuckle bubbled from my lips as I turned back to her.

"Hey, we made it!" I shouted excitedly. Panic shot through me as she didn't respond. My eyes widened as I spied her right foot off to the side at an awkward angle, clearly not a naturally position for it to be in. I rolled her onto her back desperately looking at her eyes.

"Hey, Jackie, w-wake up!" I cried with ears tight against my head. I patted her face as if I could revive her with a few simple slaps. She limply took the hits as her body sagged against the ground, clearly unconscious. "Jackie-!"

"Boris! What happened -?!" Mary's voice yelled as the tent was ripped off.

"M-Mary! T-The twins were on top of the rollercoaster and - and then Jackie fell and -!" Gowland's eyes, for the first time in my life, grew wide with paling fright as he immediately barked orders for the medic faceless to come in. My clock ached terribly as Gowland shoved me away. N-No way...he pressed his hand to her chest, feeling for her heart. No...it wasn't supposed to be like this! I - I was only messing around and then the twins...

T-Twins...

No matter how hard I tried to argue with myself I knew who the blame really belonged to. If I hadn't followed her up there the twins wouldn't have come up. If I hadn't teased her with the wrench, and we had gotten down when she finished, then she wouldn't have fallen. M-My fault...

_It's all my fault._

‡

**_30_****_REVIEWS_** for the next~ :3


	4. Chapter 4

"I SAID GET THE F*** OUT BORIS -!" Mary's enraged bellowing scream left room for no other sound as he reared his shotgun.

"Mary, I'm so sorry -!" I begged for forgiveness as I hopped along the roof tops, instincts telling me to run by my mind demanding that I stay. Jackie...Jackie will be up soon. A-And I need to apologize -!

"You're d*** antics went too far Boris! You nearly _killed_ her -!" His words of truth nearly wrenched out my clock as I bit my lip. I know...I know that.

"Mary, it was an accident!" I yowled as one of his shells got a bit too close to me, leaping clear over his head to another roof. I dipped and dodged the other employees were aimed around me, not wanting to hit me per say but had to do something to appease the man's anger. "Mary _please_ -!"

"Get the f*** out of my amusement park and don't you _dare_ to think to come back! The next time I see you I'm going to blow you to bits!" I gritted my teeth and wisely took off. My fault...it's all my fault -!

JACKIE'S POV

I clenched my teeth painfully as I hunched over, trying to retract my pained foot. Ugh...why is my right foot up in the air? It's uncomfortable.

"Oh~! Gowland, she's waking up." An excited voice chattered about. My eye blindly drew over Mary's worried face which was close to tears and a few other employees. Hm? F-Falling...

"I'm _alive_? _HOW_?" I asked, still in shock to even be waking up in one piece as I jerked about. I cringed slightly at the pain which followed, looking to my foot. Ow...

"You fell onto a tent sweetheart which broke your fall. But...you were injured...," he trailed off looking at my raised foot. Tent...yeah, that sounds right.

"Is it broken?"

"Yes; but since you're a foreigner it is unsure how long it will take to heal." The faceless dressed as a doctor said. Tent...And then before that -!

"Boris! W-What happened to Boris?" I scanned the room eager to express my thanks. Without him...without him I would be dead right now. Mary's face suddenly turned very serious and somber as he folded his hands behind his back.

"I'm afraid...that Boris didn't make it." He said avoiding all eye contact. I tilted my head back eyes narrowing at the lying man.

"You're sweating bullets and your fiddling your fingers, not to mention that you're not looking me in the eye. If he was," I paused, unable to choke out the word, "then you would be much more serious and _not_ look at your feet. Why are you lying to me Mary?" I growled dangerously.

"It's _because_ of that mangy cat that you nearly died!" He shouted suddenly exploding in his anger.

"It's _because_ of Boris that I'm _alive_-!" I lividly argued, making a move to hit the stupid old man. I sucked in a quick breath and gripped the side of the board as shooting pains seared up my leg. I smacked my head into the covers trying to cover up my pained whimpers.

"No...that cat will not come back."

"Mary...either you go get Boris or I limp around looking for him."

"I won't let you."

"Try to stop me then." I dangerously growled.

"I won't have to do much." He miffed looking over my foot. I grimaced. Crap...

"Mary, I fell and -,"

"Because Boris _pushed_ you off! I saw it with my own two eyes!" He growled angrily wringing the horses on his belt.

"_GET SOME NEW GLASSES_! Boris caught me because I fell over my own two feet!" while dodging an axe...

"You're _always_ careful though and you have better sense not to make any sudden movements! And then Boris had the mind to go and start blaming those bloody twins who weren't even up there...," he grumbled angrily. I gawked.

"You DO need some new glasses! The twins were upset that I left them so early and came back on top of the ride; Boris defended me and while I was dodging the twins I fell."

"Oh. Is that what happened?" Oh so he believes me but not Boris? I swear...

"_YES_!" I shouted back, exasperated. He stared at me for a moment before averting his eyes, almost as if sulking.

"Well, that may be so but I still don't want him here -," my hand lunged out catching him by the ear and yanked in him with a painful yowl.

"Ah, Park Owner -!" The other faceless cried, frantic with my rough handling.

"You listen here and you listen _good_. Boris saved me and kicking him out of the park was a stupid thing to do! Mary, _you_ go get him personally and bring him back or, as I said before, I will go and get him!" I growled angrily.

"Ow ow ow ow ow _ow_-! Ok, _OK_-!" He relented, pulling back and rubbed his swelling ear.

"Good." I growled flopping back onto the bed. Such an idiot...

"Let's go...," Mary grumbled waving on the rest of his posy. They cast respectful glances back at me as they shut the door. Hm...I wonder if they saw what happened but feared Mary's rage too much so they didn't do anything? I sighed and slumped into the bed looking over the cast on my foot. Broken huh? That sucks. Now I won't be able to get as much work done. I wonder if Mary will count this as my break?

I jumped as the door flew open, slamming against the wall with such force it left a dent where the handle was. Boris stood at the door with wide eyes and mouth agape, trembling as he quietly shut the door. Wow that was _very_ fast. Did Boris even leave the Amusement Park? I sat there in silence, unnerved under his intense stare.

"Boris...are you alright?" I spoke up calling his attention. His ears remained pressed against his head as he approached, kneeling beside me. He remained uncharacteristically quiet as he set his head on the bed, hardly moving or reacting. His hand subtly overtook mine as he lightly squeezed it.

"Boris, were you hurt?" I anxiously asked lightly running my hand through his hair. He slightly tilted his head looking at me with large doleful eyes that looked like they were on the verge of tears soon before he hid his eyes from me once more, seeming ashamed to even look at me.

"Jackie...I'm so sorry." He muttered as his tail swept across the floor. He slightly hunched over as his hand tightened. I paused. Mary...he must have put something into Boris's head. That idiot...

"Why are you saying sorry?" I asked holding back a laugh. His ears perked up a bit as he looked up, puzzlement written all over his sullen adorable face.

"Why...? Jackie, you got hurt because of me!" He almost shouted, as if I didn't understand the situation.

"Boris, I'm _alive_ because of you." I smiled as I dotted his nose with my finger.

"B-But when I leaned back I -!"

"No, you didn't. I dodged the axe and tripped over the edge. If you weren't there then I would have died falling from a height like that." I explained as if talking to a three year old.

"B-But if I wasn't there then the twins wouldn't have gone up there and-!"

"The twins were probably there because I left before I taught them what they wanted. And, angry, they came here. Boris...," I trailed off lightly touching his forehead, "you saved my life. Thank you."

"But...," he began as his ears drooped.

"Thank you Boris. I owe you one." I said as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He didn't return the sentiment but eased into my arms as if the very action was making him relax. A slight hum of a purr rumbled his chest as I rubbed his back. Oh Boris. you're so cute~

"Jackie...how can I make it up to you?"

"There's nothing to- ,"

"No. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better." He huffed, clearly refusing to leave until I gave him a task. A sly smile pulled my lips up as I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"Hm...what to do...what to do. To. You...," I trailed off playfully watching contently as I spied his full consent in his eyes. He'll really do anything I ask him to. If I told him to jump off a cliff I'm sure he would go and find the deepest one. I guffawed at the thought making him tense slightly with uncertainty.

"Alright then. Climb up here." I noted. He seemed confused but did as I asked, keeping a careful tab not to knock into my leg. "Yep and place your head here...," I continued as I sat up, guiding his head onto my lap. He still didn't get it even as I fondled his soft hair, rubbing his ears.

"Uh...Jackie, what else?" He asked completely taken off guard by my actions.

"Just be quiet and let me pet you for a little bit." I compromised, happily running my fingers over is skull. He remained stiff as a board as I continued to play with his ears rubbing them every which way to my pleasure.

"Jackie...this is more enjoyable for me than you so why -?" He asked, dazed as his purring made it almost impossible to understand what he was saying.

"I _like_ petting you. It's fun and calming." I noted combing his hair with my fingers. Boris remained silent as his tail flickered back and forth, unsure how to react.

"Jackie...," he whined flipping his ears down.

"Just relax Boris." I said caressing his soft fur. His breathing slowed as he eventually leaned into the treatment letting his incessant purrs take over his conveying of feelings. I know he feels guilty but there's really no need for it. I'm glad Boris was there to catch me. I smiled and shivered slightly as he cuddled closer pressing his head into my hip as he closed his eyes.

So cute~

Ah.

"Hey Boris how did you get here so fast?" I asked. I thought Mary chased him out so why...?

"I...was hiding - on the r-roof...," he murmured between deep rumbling purrs. I chuckled.

"Ah...uh oh. That means Mary's on a wild goose hunt then." I muttered, deeply troubled by the fact. He's going to be pissed when he gets back and finds Boris here. "We should tell him...,"

"Let him run - off for a bit. I'm e...enjoying this...," Boris rasped between purrs and other hums. I grinned devilishly.

"Yeah, he _was_ being an idiot." I noted, continuing to knead into his skull. Just like before my hands eventually traveled down to his back, digging into his taunt muscles. He purred at the treatment somehow finding a way to curl closer around me. I smiled and gave him another hug.

My kitty is so cute~

‡

Aw~ so cute! Alright then **_40_** is needed for the next~ I know its short but I thought it was cute. Can't wait until the next chapter~~ :3


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah~ Mary's going to be upset when he sees you walking around Jackie." Boris cautioned as he permanently settled his hand about my waist. My lips parted to reprimand him before I swallowed my discomfort. I'll let his man pride have this one. He's feeling bad enough as it is.

"It's his fault. Of course I'll get bored sitting in there the entire time with nothing to do!" I huffed as I hobbled down the path. Geh...stupid cast. I was able to get one where I can walk around in but I can't move anything below my knee. Stinks..., "besides there's a mirror that needs replacing in the mirror house."

"So?"

"Well, without that particular mirror there you can see the metal bars which turn the mirrors." Mary was a genius on this one I'll give him that. Every ten minutes or so the mirrors shift, running along paths carved into the floor to create an entirely new maze. I must admit I was pretty excited seeing it myself although I did get lost a few times. I slyly glanced over to Boris with a smile. Boris had to come and find me too...ha. It was really funny. For the first time I felt like Ace; thinking I knew where I was going but ended up at the exact same spot as before. As we approached the mirror house I spied the box holding the desired contents. I hobbled over to it thrilled to be put to work. Ah...problem, "hey Boris? Can you carry this for me-,"

"Of course!" He eagerly cried snatching up the box. I chuckled at his enthusiasm and followed him into the house. "Where does it go?"

"In the northernmost corner - Ah, wait a minute." I said, reeling back and pulled out the wire to the hidden switch. I don't want the mirrors turning on me here. I followed after him keeping my eyes on the various shifting and demonic twists the mirrors gave to my body. This is a fun place; the only real reason I got lost was because I was too distracted by the funny images the mirrors produced. I chuckled, much to Boris's confusion.

"Oh, there it is." Boris noted hurrying over to the cracked mirror of where someone ran their fist through. I guess the images were too much for someone. I chuckled imagining their screams. Funny~ Boris trotted ahead as I leaned on the one wall of a mirror watching as he yanked the shards of glass out and set up the glass beside it. My eyes kept a steady lock on his broad back and swaying tail which flickered every time he exerted even the tiniest amount of strength through his muscles. A faint blush riddled my cheeks. There are so many differences between a man and a woman. Screw feminists; we were _built_ to be different in the first place! My heart did tiny flips as he bent over with a genuinely serious expression about himself as he steadied the door.

One thing that I've noticed about Boris is that he loves to tinker with things. Like with the lengthened wires from before; I noticed that, even though there was a crap load of excess wiring, he meticulously wired each plastic covered metal thread properly so the ride could still function even with the extra length. I studied him as Boris's ripped stomach muscles rippled subtly from each stretch as he placed the mirror in the frame. I sighed. Did I just seriously check out my best friend?

I jumped and sucked in a quick breath as a loud buzzer went off along with the hissing of steam. The mirrors -! I yelped as the two beside me suddenly swung around and knocked me to the ground, forming a formidable wall before me. I silently hissed under my breath as my foot throbbed. Despite being wrapped up it still hurts when something hits it. Ugh...maybe I really should have just taken the day off. But...

Why did the mirrors turned?

"Whoa -! Hey Jackie, didn't you turn it off?" Boris cried from the other side with a muffled voice. I searched the walls unable to spy a problem in the turning mechanism.

"Yeah; I disconnected the wire." I confirmed with cross eyes and pursed lips. Who put the power back on?

"Then who the heck plugged it back in?!" He shouted in a frustrated voice. I sighed loudly. I don't remember this revolution. Did Gowland make some rearrangements without telling me?

"No idea." I called back. I gasped as a mirror suddenly dropped from above, fully completing the revolution and landed right on my foot.

"_OUCH_ -!" I snarled ripping my leg out from the heavy frame work. I nearly toppled over helplessly fluttering my hands around the cast. My foot was now throbbing like a sledgehammer had been taken to it. This really sucks...

"Jackie are you ok?! What happened?!" He demanded sounding panicked.

"Ugh..I'm fine I'm _fine_!" I growled, aggravated as I forced myself to my feet. Man...what a pain.

"Jackie, stay right there." Boris demanded.

"Boris?" I called waiting for an explanation.

Silence.

"Boris?" I asked again. Where did he go? I sighed and slumped against the wall as my foot throbbed like no other. Ow...ok. Maybe I'll relent and take some drugs now. And maybe I'll actually rest... oh who am I kidding? Tomorrow I'm probably going to get up and do this all over again. What a pain... I jumped as a gunshot followed by glass shattering echoed down the wall. He _didn't_ -!

"BORIS! Don't make more work for me!" I reprimanded shouting towards the heart stopping sound. I groaned, forcing myself to my feet. A searing pain shot up my leg as I applied pressure to my foot. "Ouch -!"

"Jackie -!" Boris cried worriedly as he caught my arm.

"Y-Yeah, just fine." I bit my lip tugging back as he tried to pull me forward. It hurts too much to walk, "give me a minute."

"You need to rest." He said in a serious voice as he got to eye level with me. My heart skipped a beat as I gazed into his yellow green slit eyes. Huh? His arms shot around my waist, hoisting me right onto his shoulder.

"Boris -!" I cried as my hands slapped against his bare back. His shuttering muscles stretched and swayed as he hurried in the dark tunnels reaching the exit in a mere few seconds. How was he so fast? He reached to the door and tossed it open entering my room in an instant. "W-What the heck -?!"

"I can go through doors remember?" He lightheartedly teased with a taunt jaw.

"Y-Yeah but it's still _freaky_!" I argued back as he lightly set me onto my bed. Appearing from one place to another just by going through a door? _Impossible_!

"How so?" He asked as he went into the bathroom rummaging through the contents of the drawers. I bit my lip and limply set my foot on the soft cushions. Ah~ so much better.

"It's impossible that's why." I curtly retorted as I slowed my frantic heart.

"But I just did." He pointed out with a silly grin carrying in a glass of water and pill. I sighed and took it without a fight. I need it; my foot is killing me. I jumped slightly as Boris curled up on my lap lying his head down on my left thigh to avoid my right leg. My fingers immediately took to his ears fiddling around with them in my fingers. A deep rumbling set in his chest. So soft...I lightly traced my fingers over his skull and back to his ears pinching them slightly at their tips. His tail tapped against my leg encouraging me to continue. I smiled at his encouragement and tapped my head against the wall.

So cute...

BORIS'S POV

It was the twins who turned it on.

Their putrid scent was all over the dashboard. A growl built up in my throat. Stupid twins... Why are they bothering Jackie? I sneered and curled closer to my foreigner.

I won't let them have her.

* * *

Sorry that was a but short and bland~ but my next one will be better, promise. I'm busy with Stage Crew right now and can't get much else in other than that so sorry but posts will be quite slow for a while. **_10 reviews_** for the next however~


	6. Chapter 6

‡

Boris's tail twitched excitedly with wide pupils, eyeing his prey as he stalked closer. I watched as he lowered his belly to the ground adeptly controlling his breathing so the target couldn't sense him. Without warning his pupils narrowed with the final warning of what was to happen. He launched forward with lips curled into a smirk, teeth flashing as he dove into a long wooden box. Peanut Styrofoam jumped up tumbling over onto the floor with its fluffy self as Boris's body took up the majority of the space.

I burst into laughter as his head popped, sinking below the milky substance before popping up at the opposite end. His eyes were large with excitement as a broad smile never left his face even when he got a splinter or two from the box. I struggled to calm myself as I picked up the other pipes on the ground, recently excavated from now Boris's new toy. After I replace the pipes I'll have to pry Boris out of that thing. I glanced over my shoulder watching as he jumped out of the box, only to flop back in scattering more of the Styrofoam over the ground. I guffawed. Aw, who has the heart to take away a toy like that? I glanced over the rusting pipes of the tunnel of love ride dotting the corresponding ends so I could replace each pipe perfectly. Huh? Ah...I must have miscounted. I'm short a pipe. I kind of like the pipe room in the tunnel of love. It's dark, cold and damp.

...what am I a cockroach?

"Jackie~ come play with me," Boris beckoned holding out a hand for me. I ignored him rummaging through the pipes. Maybe I just miscounted?

"No Boris. Later." I rolled my eyes setting down the pipes in a neat little pile with a quick flash to her foot. I'm glad I'm healed enough to at least have that stupid cast off. Although I'm thinking I'm going to leave the wrap on it for a while. The muscles still need to fix themselves a little bit.

"Please?" He begged with a childish pout.

"I need to replace the pipes."

"Boo~," he whined as something clinked within the box. "Huh? Ah; there's another pipe in here."

"Ah, I knew I was missing one. Here." I confirmed watching as he pulled out another short but vital pipe. I held out my hand for the pipe. His smirk only deepened as a devious little plot took hold in his mind. He sat back cockily waving the thing in the air with his tail.

"Come and get it then." He teased lying in the box and held it straight in the air. Ugh...great. I set my work aside reaching out for the pipe. My fingers brushed over the cool metal before he jerked it back making me miss. My eyes narrowed as I reached out again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

"Oh come on!" Jackie growled. I want to get my work done so I can chill for the rest of the day. Boris sighed, relenting as I successfully snatched onto the pipe. I got it -

"Stupid big sister!" The twins cried as something shoved against my back. I lost balance smacking my shin against the wooden lip.

"What the -?!" Boris shouted barely catching me before I my head smacked against his in the sloppy catch. I immediately jerked up and whipped around to reprimand the brats before the wooden crate lid smacked into my head.

"Ow-!" I cried cringing against Boris's shoulder.

"You're being punished!"

"Meanie big sister!" They cried tearfully latching all four sides of the container.

"Hey-!" Boris hissed as I cringed away from the door holding my throbbing head. He jerked up banging on the lid before I pushed him back down. Every time he moves my head hits the top - huh? Warm liquid trickled between my clutching fingers. I'm bleeding?

"You stupid brats! Let us out!" He yowled punching the immovable lid. We both froze as the dim light in the cracks of the planks went out. The heavy door ominously creaked as his shut flicking off the communication to the outside world.

"You idiots! I can't believe you locked us in here!" Boris roared once more expressing his distress through the form of a punch to the lid.

"Ow -!" I breathed as my head knocked against the wooden top.

"Ah, sorry. Are you alright?" Boris pried as his fingers danced around my skull. I shivered painfully as his fingers encountered a tender spot. I flinched closer to him and away from his pressure inducing hands.

"Ouch!" I hissed unable to withhold the pained breath.

"Sorry." He apologized again, sniffing the air. Uh oh. "You're bleeding!"

"Just a little bit. I think I cut my head on the lid -," I cut short as a warm sandpaper tongue slid across my skull. I jumped, cowering back in the tiny crowded box. Ugh...I can't move from where I am. "Boris?"

"Hush." He said delivering another quick sweep. A shutter ran down my spine as I tensed up, shoved against the lid and his stomach. So freaking small...this sucks! "Feel better?"

"Yeah." I answered without thinking. I quietly observed the dimming throbs in my skull; huh. It really worked. Boris sighed and slumped in the peanut Styrofoam bedding wriggling the extra padding aside. I eagerly followed his lead gaining about an inch of space from my head to the lid. "Thanks."

"Yep." He answered, strained.

"Boris? Are you alright?"

"I don't like being bound. I'm a cat." He growled showing his arms against the lid.

"Ow! Be careful!" I hissed under my breath as my head thumped against the top.

"Looks like we're stuck here until Gowland comes to see what's taking so long." Boris heavily sighed wrapping his arms around my waist. I stiffened as his legs spread apart cradling my cramped lower half as he tried to get comfortable.

"Boris, your knees are poking me."

"Sorry. That's as far as I can stretch them." He answered bothered by the forced confined space. I glanced back in the dark tapping the end of his foot with my straightened leg. He's right. Is his knee touching the top? My hand glided over his leg running up the side to the top oh his knee and knocked into the wood. Poor cat; this box is really too small for him. Then how was he able to dive in and out of this thing like nothing earlier? Boris tensed up beneath me.

"Jackie...?" He asked unsure what was going on. Oops. I let my curiosity get the better of me.

"Sorry. I was just checking something." I answered withdrawing my hand and settled my head beside his. This box's length is about my height really.

"Checking what?"

"How cramped your legs were." I tried to shift off of him but his arms wrapped around my waist pinning me in place. "Boris?"

"Uh, please stop moving around." Boris asked in a surprisingly weak voice. I sighed.

"Sorry." I apologized. It's incredibly cramp so any sort of movement is bound to bug him. We laid there for a few minutes in silence listening to each other breathing.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" I said as my heart sank. Oh gosh...

"What?"

"Today's the day that Mary went to those meetings remember?"

"Yeah..."

"So he's not coming back for a few time periods."

"****."

‡

Can you tell that I'm running out of ideas? Well, I am and I need help so any extra info on Boris or funny situations would greatly be appreciated. **_10 REVIEWS_******for the next~


	7. Chapter 7

You all can thank slashingfruit101 for some ideas here~ thank you for all of your suggestions! I'll make good use of them in later chapters. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

"I think my stomach is eating itself." My stomach viciously roars demanding for food to be served on a silver platter as I rub my head into Boris's shoulder, hoping to distract myself. Boris heavily sighs, shifting to make himself comfortable. I keep silent as my lower half drops, sliding onto the soft straw bedding beneath. I was wondering if he was going to spread his legs to make more room or not. I didn't want to mention it because...well, I'm just trying to not think about it too hard about it.

"Me too." Boris whines as his stomach returns my call. I heavily sigh glaring at the wooden top. There _has_ to be a way to open this.

"Cats can see well in the dark right?"

"Uh, yeah? I can see right now. Why?" He asks, sounding a little apprehensive in answering. I ignore his discomfort catching sight of his eyes. Ever so faintly they shimmered, reflecting an amount of light that pass it's path.

"Where are the hinges? I thought I saw some on the inside when I opened this."  
I note glowering at the darkness obscuring the hinges. I reach up in the limited space smacking around above Boris's head. It should be _somewhere_ here.

"Uh, Jackie...?" Boris nervously begins as I lean forward, his chin digging into my sternum.

"Yeah, I know it's uncomfortable. Sorry." I apologize feeling along the inner edges. Completely smooth. I must have saw wrong.

"No, it's not so much _uncomfortable_ per say, but...," he trails off as his head turns. I let out an exasperated sigh digging my fingers into the corners. Oh what the heck...I know they're in here _somewhere_!

BORIS'S POV

Oh my catnip

Oh my catnip

Her boobs are right in my face. My tongue scraps against the roof of my mouth in a mad effort not to go insane as her subtle yet defined aroma sent dizzying maddening thoughts exploding in my head. My regions naturally react to the close contact, throbbing to the point of pain in every pulse of blood.

Oh my catnip

Oh my catnip

I can smell her and feel her and practically _taste_ her she's so close. My mind flurries with obscene dreams as her tank top strap drapes a little lower on her shoulder, letting the lush mounds peek through the coverage ever so slightly. I can't decide if seeing in the dark is a blessing or a curse right now. An internal war rages between best friend or other interests. Jackie's my closest friend but she ... she ... she's _all_ over me!

My palms begin to secrete a particular hormone I've rarely used before. The intoxicating presence of the pungent smell, unfamiliar to humans, makes my very spine tremble with pleasure as I struggle to keep it to myself. My mind grows fuzzy as a deep feline instinct begins to gnaw at my mind bidding me to follow through. A sudden pressure drops into my bladder region.

Oh hell.

I must not mark Jackie

I must not mark Jackie

I must not - mark Ja...ckie...?

...

Oh what the hell she's freaking _hot_ -!

JACKIE'S POV

I jump slightly as Boris's hand slides up my leg. I remain calm and continue my endeavors for an inner hinge. He probably is just moving to make himself more comfortable. A shiver crawls up my spine as his hand readily slides down my thigh before smoothly caressing up again. Is he...stroking my leg? I hold back my criticism for a moment as his hand continues with the motion. He's ... definitely doing whatever he's doing on purpose.

"Boris?" I ask, puzzled. He's not meaning to do it right? I nearly yelp as his hand lightly squeezes my upper thigh. A dull heated sensation shivers up my spine snatching hold of the top of my skull. What is he doing?

"Boris." I call again through my quivering voice trying to get his attention. Another hand lightly flutters over my shoulder making me cringe. Huh? His palms are really sweaty. Is this just a nervous tick? His hand pauses before running up the length of my neck digging his fingers into my hair. A deep set of rumbling purrs vibrate his chest as his faintly glowing eyes roll into the back of his head, taken back with a shaky breath. Is he alright?!

"Jackie...," he mumbles in a low thrumming voice, sending shivers down my spine. A faint blush riddles my cheeks as I try to pull away from him but my own body refuses the movement. Why?

"Y-Yeah?" I breathless trill trying to keep together my calm facade but failing horribly. Why am I getting so flustered? What's going on here? The breath caught in my throat as he yanks me down, leaning into my ear.

"_Would you like to make the kitty purr_?" He delightfully expresses in a husky voice riding his hips up into my leg. In the same motion his teeth lightly graze my ear making my heart hammer right out of my chest. What the -?!

"Boris!?" I shout deeply concerned about his weird reaction. What's going on with him? Did he hit his head or something?

"Huh wha -?" He flinches, startled as he constricts his grasp. I jump and shove against his immovable chest.

"Ow, Boris! It's already cramped enough in here!" I complain trying to wriggle free from his grasp.

"Geh -! Jackie, stop _moving_ -!" Boris cries as something smacks into my leg. Huh? "Ah ... t-t-too late...," Boris chokes off, horrified.

"Too late?" I echo, thrown for a loop. Did I hit his sensitive parts - _oh_. I pause as an unnatural warmth begins to seep into my pants, pasting the fabric to my legs. Oh _man_ -!

"Did you just _pee_ on me?!" I nearly shriek, too shocked to come up with any more of a demand.

"It's not my fault! You wouldn't stop moving!" Boris defends, embarrassment flushing out his normally playful tone. I struggle to hold back any more hurtful comments as I bite my lip.

"You couldn't even hold it?!" I demanded as my emotion blew away my logic. He definitely embarrassed. He's definitely going to remember this for a very long time, dreading and mourning over it. Fire sparks through my eyes as I glare over the stupid cat.

"I tried to! And then you moved!" Boris bites back.

"You could have turned to the side!" I argue as the warmth begins to crawl up my hip, spreading over my pelvic area. _Gross_ -!

"I couldn't! There's not enough room!" He hotly retaliates thoroughly tortured. I let out a heavy sigh resigned to my fate. Stuck in a tiny cramped box with cat pee all over me. _Great_. "Besides, that's not pee." Boris grumbles as his chest rises and falls quicker.

"Then what was it?!" I hotly demand smacking him on the shoulder. Seriously, what kind of teenager can't hold it for at least a little bit?!

"T-T-That was spraying! There's a difference -!" He cut himself short, as though realizing that he made a slip.

"What's the difference?!" I hotly demand. Spraying, peeing, it's all the same! He just _urinated_ all over me! I can't believe him -!

"Oh? What's this?" A deep voice asks as light pours into the box. Both of our heads snap up spying Ace's puzzled muzzle staring down at us. He quietly observes the situation cocking his head to the side.

"Ace -!" Never in my _life_ have I been so glad to see him -!

"Aw~ Jackie~ are you getting all hot and wet and sticky without me? That's no fair, Mr. Kitty cat. I want to have fun too~," Ace pouts before a broad smile crosses his face. "Oh well! Back you go~," he sings moving the board back over.

"No _way_ -!" I cry punching my fist right into the rock hard wood. A shiver shoots down my arm from the shock of the impact. Ow ~! Boris's hand shoots out, slamming the board back over the box.

"Oh?" Ace say, puzzled.

"Boris -!?" I cry just as he throws the door back, revealing his weapon filled room. I suck in a deep breath of the fresh air as we tumble out of the doorway, flopping onto his hard wood floor. I sigh out my relief. Oh man...I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that little trick of his. I cringe as the infected area sucked in all the coldness in the room concentrating over the affected areas. Ugh..._gross_. I glare across the room spying Boris in the corner with his head against the wall, clearly sulking. My own heart sunk at his clear depression as I wobbly get to my feet.

"Sorry...sorry...so sorry...," he mumbles quietly unable to even bare looking me in the face. I sigh and lightly touch his shoulder trying to choke down my disgust.

"It's...fine, Boris. Nothing a quick shower won't fix." I say with a light smile trying to comfort my troubled friend. I can imagine the embarrassment; that's never fun to go through. He peers over his shoulder with narrow eyes full of depression.

"Yah?" He responds, slightly comforted as he takes in my collected state but still drowning in his sulking.

"Yeah. It's fine, bud. Just let me steal your shower...and some clothes, actually." I say. I glance out the window spying the darkness clouding the sky. It's nighttime already? I wait for a response but it never came. I look over his face as he promptly looks away, twitching his tail in unsatisfactory. Why is he upset? Well...I guess I would be pretty pissed at myself too if I peed on someone. I smile despite the rank smell, stroking his ears.

"Relax Boris. I'm not mad." I'll leave him to lick his wounds a bit. I smoothly glide across the room slipping into the bathroom. Well that was...interesting. Trapped in a box with one of my best friends and got peed on.

At least it can't get any worse.

BORIS'S POV

She's not mad? I stare at the closed door, listening intently to the clothes getting peeled off her milky flesh. My clock skips a few beats as I listen to the irregular falling water, signaling that she is in the shower.

My shower.

As in, my room, my shower.

As in, my room, my shower with _my_ scent on her now.

There's no way she can wash it off; that scent is impossible to get out with just soap and water. She doesn't mind that I marked her? In fact, she actually smiled instead of ripped my tail out. Does that mean...

She sees me as a possible mate too?

‡

Oh Boris you little kitty~ what's gotten into your little head now? What is Boris going to try and pull thinking that Jackie is really into him through his 'cat' logic? **_10 REVIEWS_** is all you need you find out~ :D


	8. Chapter 8

I heavily sigh scrubbing the crap out of my legs. I can't believe he couldn't at least have hold it for a little bit! It's not like his bladder would have exploded. I lean down, sniffing only axe scented legs. Good; it looks like I got the smell out. Now all I have to do is wash my clothes after leaving them to soak for a bit. I slip out of the shower drying myself off as I uneasily look over the clothes he left for me. Ugh, really? Is it possible that all he has is one freaking outfit?

"Hey Boris, don't you have anything else to wear?" I ask, holding up a pair of his clean boxers and skirt. Do I really have to? There's not even a bra in here!

"No I don't; sorry. Maybe you can keep an outfit or two here for situations like this later on." What, he's planning on having more situations like this? I sigh. I need to go clothes shopping. Desperately. I unwillingly slip on the only option searching the cabinets for a solution to my chest needs. Ah; here are some bandages. That will work. I tightly wrap the suckers up before slipping on his shirt. Ugh; it's too big for me. His skirt and pants, too. They're literally slipping right off.

"You don't have anything smaller?"

"Why would I?" He answers, sounding as though he is almost laughing at my predicament. It's awkward to be with so little clothes around a good friend. I sigh and open the door holding the skirt to my hip as I try to get comfortable. This sucks.

"Boris, would you mind running over to my room and grabbing me some spare clothes - Boris?" I ask as I catch him staring at my stomach. I glance down spying mainly scares covering the whole area. A faint blush touches my cheeks. Whoops. Forgot about that.

"What's on your belly?"

"Nothing." I quickly lie, covering it up the best I could with his boa lying on a nearby couch. His ear twitches as he tilts his head, examining the skin peeking through the cracks.

"No, now I'm curious. What is it from? Are those...scars?" He asks after a moment of studying them. I sigh and toss his boa away letting him look at the scars. It's not like it matters anymore. The past is the past and these marks are nothing more than remnants of it. I hold still as he runs his hand over the marks, tickling my skin as he closely examines them.

"There's a lot of them. How did you get them?" He asks, a bit concerned as his eyes narrow over a particularly jagged one. I hesitate thinking of a way to work it without touching my memories surface too much.

"Well...let's just say that my mother wasn't the nicest woman in the world." I say as his eyes flicker across my sides. He gingerly holds my hips, turning me around to examine my back. I let him do as he pleases. Once he's interested in something he's not going to quite until he's bored with it.

"You've been stabbed before?" He asks thumbing a slightly puffed up mark.

"Ah, sort of." I answer, unwilling to go in depth. I don't think I've ever really talked about this to anyone before now that I think about it.

"Hm...," Boris hums deep in thought. A shiver shoots up my spine as a sandy tongue scraps across my back.

"Whoa -!" I nearly shriek trying to jump away from him. His hands hold fast pulling me right back as I twist around. "W-What are you doing?!"

"My saliva heals, Jackie."

"B-But these aren't wounds; they're scars."

"It doesn't matter. It'll just take a little longer, that's all." He explains again sliding his slimy tongue across my belly. I shrink back from the warm flesh unable to come up with a response. L-Licking me...he's really licking me.

"B-Boris, w-w-w-what are you doing?" I hesitantly stutter, smacking his head back. His grip holds as he leans back.

"Jackie, I can get rid of these for you."

"Boris, these are scars. They don't heal that easily -,"

"You underestimate me Jackie. Go take a look in the mirror." He cockily smirks as I swiftly retreat into the bathroom. I stretched out my torso gapping at the nearly clean slate. Bulging scars are now tiny slits of hardly noticeable color while smaller ones are gone in its entirety. How...did he do that? Boris slips into the bathroom, leaning over me as he grasps both of my tense hands. I flinch as he pins them to the counter, leaning in and draws his nose over my jaw line.

"See? I told you so~," he teases. That's...amazing. No more scars. No more ugly skin. No more remembering every time I step out of the shower. No more constantly having to explain what they are.

"Boris -," I stop myself just before the question came out. How can I ask him to do that?! Boris grins with his infamous Cheshire smile as he leans in, breathing hot air down my neck.

"All you need to do is ask, Jackie." Boris seductively purrs curling his fingers in between mine. A hot, heavy pulse thrums deep in my bones as his bigger body envelops me with ease. His warm touch is suddenly everywhere as he nuzzles his nose into the crook of my neck making my eyes roll back in pleasure. What...is this? What in the world is going on? It feels like I...I'm being sucked right into him.

"Y-Yeah...," I mutter unable to form a sentence. Wow...what is that? This deep, savage animal trying to claw its way to the surface...what is it? Boris grins as he leads me back to the couch, lying my over his lap as he exposes my belly.

"It will take a little bit so be patient, 'kay?" He hums with half lidded eyes, sliding his tongue over my belly. I cringe at first, unsettled by the touch. Ugh...he's licking me. That's so weird. But it actually feels..._nice_. His sandpaper tongue hurts a little but other than that its warm and strangely soothing. I try to stay quiet and relax as he slowly inches across my stomach, rubbing some areas as he draws circles with his healing muscle. I slightly arch my back as his hands slide my top up ever so slightly to reach the ones hidden by the shirt. No more scars...what a dream come true. I honestly can't really imagine a better gift.

BORIS'S POV

Every fiber in my being moved to be closer to her as I draw my tongue across her soft flesh. I can't believe she's letting me lick her like this. I thought I would have to trick her into it or something. Is it possible...that she _wants_ me to touch her like this? Well, no complaints there. My fingers moved on their own taking full advantage of the opportunity to delicately rub and explore her tainted flesh. She's so soft and warm it's hard to not think such lucid thoughts.

My tongue delightfully burns as I finish up her belly, bending over to attack her sides. He pleasurably hums and rolls over giving me full access to her back. Oh I am _dying_ over here! I eagerly do the same to her back side memorizing every little defined muscle. I pause over her spine before running all the way up stopped by only the protective shirt. I click my teeth together in annoyance.

I don't like that shirt.

JACKIE'S POV

I close my eyes trying to enjoy the somewhat massage. All I need to do is pretend that he's not licking me and this is actually pretty nice. This isn't awkward; it's just a friend helping out another friend. A surge of electricity shoots up my spine as he draws his tongue along the bone. Ah...that's nice. He pauses just beneath the shirt line.

_ziiiiiiip._

I jump slightly as I look back spying him with the zipper between his teeth. Huh? He slips out of sight, continuing the line up my spine. Ah -! My back curls in trying to get away from the line of heat as his hands gingerly press into my shoulder and hip, almost in a restraining motion.

"A-Alright, t-that's enough, Boris. Thank you." I thank trying to get up. His arm heavily slaps over my shoulder as he shifts over top, drawing circles with his tongue at the base of my brain.

"B-Boris...?" I hesitantly ask catching a glimpse at his distant eyes. He leans down, putting all his weight onto my shoulders as he tightly grips them. I painfully huff struggling under the pressure as he nips at my ear. I blink. Did he just _bite_ me?!

"_Would you like to make the kitty purr_?" He huskily croons, opening wide as he bite into my neck.

"OW!" I shout, making him jump and retreat. He leans back, sitting on my backside as he blinks, his pupils emerging from the green haze.

"H-Huh? Jackie?" He asks, startled. I grit my teeth and glare at the stupid cat.

"GET OFF!" I swing my arm around almost clocking the cat in the head as he leaps off, dancing out of range as I push myself up from the bed.

"J-Jackie? What's wrong?" Boris asks, bewildered as I pick up my sopping wet clothes from the sink. UGH! It _still_ smells like cat piss! I march towards the door only for Boris to quickly catch my hand.

"Get off Boris! I can't believe you did that!"

"D-Did what?" Boris pries, earnestly trying to understand what happened.

"You -!" I struggle to come up with a strong enough word to express my anger but none comes to mind as I exasperatedly growl and exit his room, leaving the dumbstruck idiot alone. Seriously what was I thinking?! Of course he would go and tease me like that! A blush shoot across my face as I march down the lamp lit street searching for my house. A shiver ran up my spine as I clutch the corner of the skirt and pants, holding them up. Ugh this sucks...huh? I pause, spying someone standing before my door. He nervously bounces on his feet as he hesitantly knocks listening for any sounds of life with his long ears. Without warning he looks over his shoulder spying me hobbling towards the door.

"Ah, _there_ you are Jackie! ... what happened to your clothes?"

‡

So who do you think the stranger is? **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next as always~


	9. Chapter 9

BORIS'S POV

What did I do? Did I push too hard or something? I nervously bite my thumb as I hop along the roof tops searching for her. Man ... whatever I did _really_ ticked her off. Did I ... go primal? No way! That's impossible; I would have been able to sense it a few minutes beforehand and stop it. Going primal means that my animal instincts take over, making me do things I wouldn't normally do without thinking them through. Sometimes it's more fun, but what's the point if I can't remember what happened?

I freeze as I spy Jackie walking towards the exit with another man. Immediately my nerves are set on edge. Who is that guy walking too close to her? I carefully stalk the two eyeing the man with her. I sniff the air with widened eyes. Why is _he_ here?!

_BANG_

I barely dip out of the way as a bullet flies by my head. Man his ears are _dangerous_!

"What was that for?!" Jackie growls smacking him on the arm. His ears remain locked on me, almost as if daring me to move and try to approach.

"...It's nothing. I thought it was an enemy. Never mind that, though. Ah, are you cold?" He asks, tactfully switching topics.

"A little." Jackie admits clasping her arms and while holding a corner of her pants.

"Here." He offers, slipping off his coat.

"Yeah, thanks." She takes the coat without hesitation deeply irking me. Why did she accept that so easily? "This is really big."

"Ah, sorry. Here." My clock tightens as he picks her up.

"Elliot -!"

"Just let me carry you; besides, I don't want to have to wash it." He responds slipping out the door. My clock breaks in two as I watch her leave with Elliot. Did I just chase her out of the Amusement park for good? Elliot offered her a place to stay. Will she really take it?! I struggle to think straight as I race through what I did wrong. All I did was lick her back so she wouldn't have scars! Granted, I took some liberties but not enough that she would really notice what I was thinking. Oh man...what am I going to do? The breath catches in my throat as an idea comes to mind.

I need to find Nightmare.

JACKIE'S POV

"Here's a maid's uniform. Your clothes are being washed right now." Elliot's voice says as he blindly reaches through the cracked door with a folded black outfit.

"Thanks so much, Elliot." I thank, taking them before shutting the door. I quickly slip the outfit on ignoring the extra skin showing. Well, it's better than having pants about to slip off my hips every couple of seconds. I quietly peek out of the bathroom eye immediately gluing to Elliot's hard abs and bulging biceps. Oh _woof_. I'm so blessed to have such good looking friends~

"Ah, Jackie. Do they fit alright?" He asks, turning slightly. His muscular form ripples in return showing off their full splendor. Hey, I'm a girl and I like eye candy; no judging here. I unconsciously smile at the eye candy and draw away from the door, sheepishly looking at Elliot's violet eyes. Pretty~

"Yeah they fit fine. Thanks so much, Elliot. I appreciate it." I thank once again, sitting on the couch as I wait for him to finish getting dressed. I promptly look the other way trying to deter myself the temptation of not looking at him. Man this is hard...

"I'm glad to help. I'm sorry that we don't have another room prepared for you though." Elliot apologies.

"No, I appreciate you taking me in last minute." I look at my feet and kick back and forth trying to add in a distraction.

"Jackie, what is that on your neck?" Elliot asks, pulling my hair back to expose the terrible bite wound. He grimaces and runs his thumb over it trying to figure out what it was. "I don't remember you having a scar there."

"Scar?" I ask, feeling the only slightly raised surface of my skin. I hop up and trot to the bathroom examining the four puncture wounds. Why is it...ah. Boris's spit must have already healed it before it really had the chance to bleed. Well, that's good at least.

"Well? Where did it come from? It looks a few years old." Elliot asks, coming into the bathroom as he tries to get a closer look at it. It's clear and visible; it's probably driving him nuts that he thinks he missed it.

"Heh; I bet you're wondering how you missed that. Well, you didn't. I got it today."

"Is it ink then?"

"No," I hesitate before it slips out, "Boris bit me."

"He did _WHAT_?!" Elliot demands, shocked as he looks at the wound again.

"Yeah I was pretty shocked too. It came out of nowhere really." Well, I was the stupid idiot who let him lick me but I don't want to mention that.

"I'll skin that cat alive!" Elliot hisses as he cocks his gun. My eyes widen as I lunge forward snatching his gun. His face goes blank as I smack against his chest by mistake, freezing as my hands stumble upon his brownie pan cut abs. Whoops.

"D-Don't. I already thrashed him around for it." And left him in the dust too. Elliot remains frozen with his ears drooping down, almost trembling. Without warning his whips forward tightly embracing me. I stiffen in his grasp thrown for a loop. "Elliot...?"

"Don't move." He softly commands into my ear tightening his hug. I stiffen as he sets his head down over my shoulder lying his forehead into the crook of my neck.

"Elliot...," I mutter in a sort of reprimanding tone. He knows I don't like to cuddle. I don't care how much rabbits love it he isn't getting none from me. His grip only constricts as a soft rumbling purr vibrates from his chest. Ah; his bunny purrs are back. "Elliot...is something wrong?"

"...Yeah." He admits with some hesitation. I sigh and sit down on the couch as he lies down, resting his head on my lap. He took one deep inhale, eye popping wide open as he literally leapt ten feet back, hand over his gun as he glares at my hips. I jerk back, startled at his second in command mafia glower.

"E-Elliot?!" His nostrils flare, as if he is trying to get rid of a smell.

"You smell _terrible_!" He cries, shocked as he covers his nose, "W-What happened to you?!"

"What do you mean?" I ask, sniffing the air. I don't smell anything.

"You...you smell like _cat_! The terrible kind!" He exclaims almost gagging. I recoil back, almost insulted as I struggle to pick up the invisible smell. I don't smell anything bad. Elliot's mouth gaps as he staggers back, almost faint. "J-Jackie...did Boris _mark_ you?!"

"Mark me?" I ask bewildered. How could Boris have marked me?

"He didn't..._spray_ you did he?" He gaps, horrified. I hedge back. Is there some significance to it?

"Well, he _did_ pee on me." I grumpily remark with a sour note. I'm still sore about that. I self consciously ask, "is it still on me?" Jeez, and I even scrubbed until the skin looked like it was about to come off!

"Jackie, a smell like that won't come off so easily." He warily begins with a foreboding note. I glance over to Elliot.

"Huh?"

"Jackie, do you know what spraying is?"

"Isn't it just pee?"

"No; spraying is much smellier."

"So?"

"So it's a type of warning to others not to get close."

"So...?"

"He marked you, Jackie."

"As in...,"

"Whether you realize it or not ... He's claimed you as his territory."

"_THAT STUPID MOTHER HUMPING CAT_ -!"

‡

Uh oh~ She's found out and she's FURIOUS! What's going to happen to our little feline friend? **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter Chickadees ~


	10. Chapter 10

"_Gowland_! Where is that stupid mangy feline?!" I demand slamming his office door open. It took forever convincing Elliot to not come with me and help me destroy Boris. I was finally able to abate his anger by displaying a ferocity he's never seen before. I think I scared him a little; and maybe made him a little excited for what Boris was going to have to face off with. Gowland looks up from his work, startled as he stared at the Mansion's maid uniform.

"Why are you -,"

"Long story short I'm going to slaughter Boris. Where is he?" I sharply interrupt daring him to push the subject. Gowland visibly pales as he leans back in his chair, either deep in thought or trying to put as much distance between us as possible.

"I thought he was with you, honestly."

"CRAP!" I hiss making him jump and two other employees as I spin around on my heels marching back to my room to change.

"Wah~ Miss Jackie is quite terrifying when she is angry, no?"

"Yeah...," Gowland and the other worker agree hoping to be quiet enough so I wouldn't hear them. I completely ignore them as I march off to my room to change. This is ridiculous! I knew Boris was acting a little more shy than usual but I thought that was because he peed on me, not because he freaking 'marked' me or whatever -!

_meow~_

I halt in my tracks spying one of Boris's little kitty cousins. The cat sits perfectly perched on the fence staring at me with wide green eyes. That cat ... has eyes. I stare at the pretty little thing, mesmerized. It's a live, breathing cat with eyes. I cautiously approach it trying my best not to scare it away. Could this cat possibly be from _my_ world? How in the world did it get here, of all places? I kneel down, repeatedly yet softly snapping my fingers near the ground as I click my tongue to the roof of my mouth.

"Here kitty kitty kitty~," I urge, watching as it immediately hops down and trots over to me. It comes up to my hands rubbing it's face into my palms. Wow; this cat is pretty well trained. I smile and pat its side, continuing my way to my house. I'm getting distracted. I need to go and rip Boris a new one, not play with one of his cousins -

_meow~_

I freeze in my tracks as the cat jumps right into my path, rubbing his torso against my shins as it curls its back. Wait a minute. There's something here that's actually from my world. A living, breathing organism. This poor cat isn't going to last even a _day_ out here! It's a miracle I even found it! I lean down and quickly sweep the cat up, frightened that someone would come around the corner, somehow find its eyes and presence a nuisance, and shoot it dead. The cat remains well tempered as I slip into my room, shutting the door behind me. I gently set it down on my desk looking it right in the eyes.

"How in the world did you get here?" I mutter, rubbing it's ear. It pleasurably purrs leaning into the soft caress. Oh crap; I've gotten attached to it. I sigh and slip off the stupid maid outfit, rummaging through the closet for some clothes.

"Oh, _that's_ right. Stupid Boris _peed_ on my last pair!" I growl aloud, openly expressing my frustration knowing that someone was listening to me. I rip into the closet spying the park's uniform. I hesitate before giving in. Aw man...

"I really need to get some new clothes soon...," I pout, slipping on the attire. I glare at the skirt and the 'freedoms' it presents. I don't like skirts. It lets air in where it's not supposed to even be. I ignore the annoyance and head towards the door.

_meow~_

Ah crap. I can't just leave the cat here.

‡

"Hey Gowland." I start, peeking into the office. Gowland immediately jumps, expecting an angry tirade to expel from my mouth. The cat sits nice and snug in my arms hiding its face from view as I lean into the room. "I'm taking a break today alright?"

"Really? You're using one of your break days?" He asks, astonished that I would even consider taking the day off. Well, it's not exactly a nice day. It's pretty cloudy which will make it at least a little cooler while I'm Boris hunting.

"Yeah."

"Oh? You're wearing a uniform? Well, come in! Let me see it on ya!" He cries, pulling me into the room.

"Aw ~! You look _astounding_, Miss Jackie!" The faceless workers fretted, admiring the tight slim look. I nervously look to the ground with a slight flush. Oh man ... I know I look good but compliments make me feel awkward and out of place. I nervously thumb the cat's hind leg trying to distract myself as I slide back.

"T-Thanks. See you Gowland." I say as I make a hasty get away. Ugh, it's embarrassing! The cat leans up in my arms, peeking over my shoulder as it looks for the first time at Gowland.

"Huh? Wait, Jackie that _cat_ -!" Gowland begins before I hastily skedaddle out of there.

‡

I heavily sigh constantly kneading my fingers into the cat's insanely soft fur. The cat's constant purrs sending a strange calming sensation through me helping me keep my cool in check. Busying my hands like this is good. This is a very tame cat; it hasn't struggled even once yet.

I glance at its naked neck unable to locate a collar. Was this cat a stray? No, it's too well tempered for that. Maybe it's just an indoors cat? I wonder...I lift the cat into the air staring between its legs. The cat's jaws hang loosely for a moment as it's pinkish face darken a few shades. It's definitely a boy that hasn't been fixed yet. Maybe I should go ahead and get that done? I have no idea what will happen if something with a heart mates with something with a clock. It's interesting to think about though.

"Oh? Jackie, what are you doing out here? I thought you would be working at this time." Gray asks approaching with a small stack of papers.

"Nah, I'm taking my break to hunt down a particular annoyance." I hiss at the end as my earlier fury begins to kindle.

"Ah, Boris is it?"

"How did you know?" I suspiciously growl.

"Not much can be hidden from Nightmare even if it's a random person passing by." Gray answers, looking away slightly embarrassed.

"Darn you Elliot...," I grumble pushing my eyes together. My rubbing turns more vigorous as I continue to work at the cat in my hands. I glance up noticing Gray's incessant stares. Oh~

"He's cute, isn't he?" I tease knowing exactly what he wants to do.

"So cute~," Gray hums, patting the cat on the head. Without warning it whips around, sinking it's fangs into Gray's hand. "Ouch -!"

"Whoa -!" I cry, automatically snatching hold of the scruff of its neck. The cat freezes, completely immobolized as I dangle it from afar. Oh wow. I totally didn't see that coming -! "Gray, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just fine." He responds with narrowed eyes towards the cat. I toss the little rascal aside leaving him to fend for himself. If he's going to go ahead and do that to someone with no reason whatsoever then I don't even want an association with it. The cat fluidly lands on its feet, watching carefully as I cradle Gray's injured hand.

"Oh, that looks _deep_ -!" I grimace, feeling guilty for even carrying around the crazy cat that hurt him.

"It's fine, really." Gray reassures, covering the wound with a handkerchief. "Now, enough fretting over me; weren't you seeking out Boris? I hear he's very fond of playing with the Queens soldiers over in her garden." Gray says, distracting me from his wound.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" I push staring at the blood seeping through. Gray pats my head reassuringly.

"It's fine, Jackie do not worry about me. Be careful of the queen; I hear she's been in a foul mood lately."

"Why?"

"Alice hasn't visited her for quite some time. It seems that Blood is hogging her all to himself these days." Gray sourly pouts. I frown; ah~ and yet another love struck puppy. I feel bad for them, I really do. It's their fault they continue to moon after her but still ... I turn away before I think too much about it leaving the cat where it is.

‡

_meow~ _

_..._

_meow~ meow~_

_..._

_meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow ~_

"Shut. Up!" I growl getting close to punting the stupid cat to the furthest reaches of space. Each time it tries to rub against my legs I merely push it to the side, continuing on my way until it once again gets tangled in my feet trying to rub itself on me even more. I shove it back for the last time, whipping around as I glare at the mammal. "Look, _cat_. Go away! This is why I'm more of a dog person anyway!"

_meow~_

"Ugh!" I cry as I throw my hands up in the air, stomping off through the castle's gate. I try to be nice _once_ and this cat latches onto me like a parasite. What am I going to do to get rid of it? Take a dog to it? I honestly give the idea some thought before dismissing it. Nah, I'm not _that_ mean. I trot through the garden spying some guards doing a routine.

"Um, excuse me, can you tell me where Vivaldi is? Or, better yet, have you seen Boris?" I ask capturing the man's attention. It's best to come to them rather than hide. These guys don't mess around like some of the other workers.

"Oh~ Boris? Hm! ... I haven't seen him." He answers very matter of fact-ly. I click my tongue in disappointment. Darn it. Maybe Vivaldi will know?

"Then can you tell me where Vivaldi is?"

"We are here; who wishes to speak to us?" Her overpowering voice sends daggers through my chest as I spine around, spying her powerful presence. I gap for a moment before collecting myself.

"Ah, I do. Have you seen Boris?"

"Boris? Ah, the cat ... no, we haven't seen him. But what I would like to ask you is why haven't you come to visit us at all lately?"

Oh crap.

"Ah, you see I've been caught up in work and all and -,"

"So you are saying that your work is more important?"

"Oh, of course not I -,"

"So then it is that you just haven't been thinking of us at all?"

"No, Vivaldi -,"

"Then it is because you do not think our presence is worthy of you?!"

Oh gosh I'm losing my head. Her lips purse as she prepared to deliver her death sentence. "Behead h -!

_meow~_

Our heads snap to the side spying the little furry green eyed cat, sitting on the corner of the water fountain looking more adorable than usual.

"Oh? There is a cat here?" Vivaldi's anger immediately melts away as she tends to the cat, picking him up in her arms, "Oh, aren't you just _adorable_ -!" She coos rubbing her nose against the cat's. I dumbly gawk at her smiling face which before was a vicious sneer.

Wow that was quite a turn of emotions there.

"Um, Miss Jackie ...," One of the faceless guards catches my attention, whispering in my ear, "I think it wise if you leave her majesty's sight now while she is otherwise distracted."

"Ah, right." I mutter back, quickly disappearing into the foliage. Wow that was close ...

‡

The clouds darken as the streets quickly empty of faceless. The clouds are rolling in faster than I anticipated. It's going to be a pretty good storm; I can practically smell the rain. I hurry down the path towards the Amusement Park as a light rain begins to fall down. Yep, there it is. I frown as it begins to rain harder. Aw, really? Now that just -

_BOOM_

"EEK -!" I scream, immediately dropping to the sidewalk. T-Thunder! Oh my gosh! My little heart stutters before tripling in pace.

I'm out in the open.

There's nowhere to hide.

_She's going to find me._

My short scream mixes with the sky's furious explosions as I dart along the street hardly able to hold onto my sanity. She's coming -! W-W-Whenever it storms like this it makes her blood boil. It makes her fists ache, the only remedy being hitting me with her ring enveloped fingers to the point I can't move and -

_BOOM -!_

I trip, falling hard onto the ground as my joints lock in place. No good; running is no good! It only makes her excited! My heart desperately jerks in place, struggling to wrench free from my stagnant form and abandon the weakling body which can't even move. H-Hide ... I need to hide -! I leap over a small stack of cardboard boxes, slipping into a bigger one which fit me perfectly if I curl up into a little ball. Only ... for a little while. Yeah. The storm will pass and so will her rage. I'm fine; perfectly fine. J-Just fine -

_BOOM_

Not fine not fine not fine not fine -! My chest slightly heaves as I bit my lip struggling to remain absolutely still and quite. The hard thrumming of the rain drops upon the board do a marvelous job in copying my flitting heart, which is beating so hard I swear it was about to grow legs and run. Run to the furthest reaches of the earth, even space if it meant I could escape her wrath. I'm scared ... I'm so scared -!

_meow~_

I keep my head tucked between my arms, resting over my knees. T-That sound ... did the cat find me? I stiffen as its sleek wet body presses against my leg, slipping into the box with me. Air can't get to my lungs fast enough even if I breath very fast. I ... need to calm down. I-I-I'm hyperventilating right now. If I keep this up I might pass out. If I pass out, I'm defenseless. She could come at any time, free of her choosing, to come and relieve her fists of their powerful urges.

_BOOOOOOM -!_

"EEEEEK -!" A quick slip of the tongue is quickly harnessed. Did she hear that? Is she coming? I listen for her clicking heels unable to detect where she is. She's coming; I know she is. She'll be here soon enough to teach me never to hide from her again. But if I don't she still hurts me so why even try?

_meow~_

The cat's feeble cries are lost in the pounding rain. I stay in my safe little fetal position even as I feel it's tiny wet paws tap against my arm, and his dry sandpaper tongue scrape against my cheek. I keep perfectly still. Is she coming? I have no idea. My gosh I'm scared -! Without warning the cat's wet paws vanish. Huh? I risk a peek, trying to relocate the cat. Did it run away? To where?

Minutes smoothly merge with the hours, turning into uncountable blurs of time. When will this horror show ever end? I'm on the verge of a heart attack I'm so scared -! I suck in a quick breath as I hear a heavy shoe slap over a puddle of water. No -!

"Nooooo -!" I shriek, kicking back in the box as a hand lightly touches my shoulder. I tightly grip the sides of the box, staring at the violet eyes staring down at me. His eyes were wide with fright as he stares over my trembling body.

"J-Jackie, calm down. Everything is alright." He sweetly weaves false lies using his body to shield most of the rain from my face. "Here; take my hand, Jackie."

"N-No," I tremble out, shivering as the freezing cold finally dawns on my numbed senses, "E-E-Elliot, I'm really, _really_ scared -!"

"I know; it's alright, Jackie. It's fine. I'm right here and no one will hurt you." He gently smiles, leaning in as he wraps his arms around my torso. I remain stiff as a board as he picks me up like a little kid, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he hitches my legs around his stomach. I tightly grip the man as I hide my face, barely feeling his jacket fall over my shoulders and head.

"You're fine now, Jackie. Everything is going to be just fine." Elliot sweetly hums kissing my jaw. I remain numb to all he says and does hiding my face. Elliot is suffering because of me now. I glance up from under his cloak spying the rain dripping off his already drenched hair.

"Thank you ...," I whine as my voice cracks. He's done this before; twice, even. When I was first here he was the first to witness my panic attack; although that one was a little more severe than just trembling and screaming. I'm happy he kept it a secret.

"Anytime, Jackie." He mutters, again showing affection through a tiny bit of lip contact. I hardly notice as I close my eyes, trying to shut out the noise around me.

"Heh ... late again, _cat_." I think I hear Elliot hiss under his breath. Ah ... what did he say? I can't even tell anymore...

_BANG_

‡

Uh oh~ seems Boris was too slow once again. I wonder who that cat was this entire time? Hm~ it's a mystery ... or not, lol. And who exactly shot the bullet? Anyway, **_20 REVIEWS_** for the epic conclusion since this is just after the last update which hasn't gotten any yet~! And then the start of the next arc :3


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I decided to update a little early again. I've got it written so here it is! Let me know some good ideas for later~ oh? Did I just give out a spoiler? _

* * *

"It's alright, Jackie." Elliot croons, softly caressing my head as the whipping winds come to a whistling conclusion. Ah ... are we at the Amusement park? It took a little longer than I thought it would; especially for someone like Elliot who can run really fast.

"Ah, master Elliot! Welcome back. Oh? What is Miss Jackie doing here?" A male servant inquires as Elliot inches the jacket over my head. He took me to the mansion? Why?

"Speak of this to no one." Elliot simply commands with a tinge of embarrassment coloring his voice. I remain quiet as he swiftly walks forward. I peek from underneath the cloak spying a tinge of pink on a nearby servant girl's cheeks and the male coughing off to the side with the same pink on his face. What are they thinking?

Elliot quickly and quietly maneuvers through the halls, twitching his ears in correspondence to any tiny bit of noise. On minute he is heading down one hall before quickly switching to another, barely avoiding the twins and a flicker of Alice's hair. I sigh, relieved as he safely makes it to his room and deafly shuts the door.

"Phew~ that was close." Elliot chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. He slips the soaking wet cloak from my shoulders and onto a nearby rack before setting me down before the windowless bathroom. "Here; dry off and I'll get you some clothes to change into."

"Y-Yeah." I stutter, staring at the ground. How embarrassing. I bawled my eyes out, which I'm still struggling not to cry, and clung to him like a little baby. What would Boris think if he saw that? Wait ... why am I even thinking about him? Elliot's fingers tilt my head up as he sweetly smiles.

"It's alright Jackie. This makes the third time, am I right? So, relax and accept my hospitality." He encourages, hesitating before kissing me on the forehead. He turns away making for the curtains. I quietly recede into the bathroom, peeling off my wet clothes and dry off my cold skin. I shiver as I towel dry my hair the best I can before pulling it back into a high pony tail. Man I am _freezing_! A light rapping at the door nearly makes my heart explode.

"Here you are, Jackie." Elliot cracks open the door, reaches in with the pile of clothes and sets them on the counter before quickly retreating. I smile at his kindness and immediately slip on the clothes. Oh~ he's even included a set of boxers. I hold up the man's underwear staring at the design.

"You know, I think I need to get you into a OCA meeting." I tease staring at the little carrots dancing with top hats on across the fabric.

"A what?"

"Overly Carrot Attraction meeting." I clarify with a forced chuckle. I slip on the shorts and much too long pants, noticing that the shirt practically slips right off my shoulders. Oh well; I won't complain. I'm happy he found me anyway. Although, that cat ... I wonder where he ran off to?

"Are you done yet?"

"Ah, yeah." I say as I finish wrapping my chest with conveniently placed bandages. I fix the shirt and open the door spying his concerned stare. I blink, glancing around the room. All of the black violet curtains are closed and the lights are all on. I smile at his curtsey. He is such a nice friend. Elliot leads me over to the couch and hands me a blanket, to which I contently wrap myself up in like a cocoon. He tugs on the side, pulling me onto the couch and lays my head onto a pillow he placed in his lap.

He remains silent as we both listen to the storm. Each blast is dulled by the thick walls and the curtains are so thick that not even the slightest bit of light can shine through. I comfortably close my eyes thoroughly enjoying the silence. This is so much better than a cardboard box.

"Jackie, are you asleep?"

"Hn...," I hum.

"Jackie ...," Elliot mutters as a hand brushes over my cheek, "why don't you come stay here at the mansion?"

"Hm...," I grunt in annoyance. Really? He's on that again?

"Aw, come on! It's not so bad." Elliot tries fruitlessly to convince me as I drift into the sweet dark abyss.

Almost immediately a dark haze consumes the area around me. I blink, standing to my feet. Where did the room go? Or, actually, where did Elliot go? Oh ... wait a minute ... this all looks familiar ...

"Nightmare?" I call out searching the dark clouds for any sign of him.

"Hey Jackie~ long time no see. Why haven't you been by to visit lately?" Nightmare pouts immediately getting onto the subject at hand. I smile and brush off the nonexistent guilt he tries to plant on my shoulders.

"I've been busy. So, how has everything been?"

"_Terrible_!" He cries, lying in midair as he covers his face, acting as if he is sobbing. "Alice has been so busy lately, and - and you too that neither of you has come to see me!"

"Why didn't you come to see us?"

"Grey is a _tyrant_! He doesn't let me leave unless work is done and, each time I finish, he simply brings another stack of needless papers!"

"Aw, poor baby ~ you're life is so hard, isn't it?" I sarcastically coo, flipping his bangs to the side. Nightmare's complaining is more funny than anything. Makes for good comedy relief in the times I want to punch Gowland out.

"Don't make my pains your joy! That's mean!" He cries jumping on my thoughts right off the bat.

"Never said I _was_ nice, Nightmare." I tease poking him on the nose. Oh~ he just wants someone to vent to. That's why he came. I can't blame him though. Everyone needs someone to vent to every now and then. Mine happens to be Elliot, or, more so Boris now since lately I've been swamped with work and I've only really seen Boris.

"Hey, Nightmare, have you seen Boris at all lately?" I ask

"Why, yes actually. You mean you haven't? He said he was going to spend the day with you."

"Well, he never did." I grimace and look away. He must have found out that I know what 'spraying' is and decided to go into hiding for a bit.

"Oh? He came by not too long ago asking to change him back." Nightmare's eye brows furrow as he thinks deeply.

_BANG_

I suck in a startled scream as a gun goes off. Without warning the dream and Nightmare all together smear into a blended mess.

My eyes pop open finding myself on the ground in front of Elliot's cough. W-W-What?! Strong arms immediately wrap around my waist, yanking me up as I sail back through the air pinned against the stranger. What the heck -?!

_BANG BANG BANG_

I cower into Elliot's side listening to the ringing in my ears as he fires off his gun in response to the first one. W-W-Who -?! I peek over my shoulder spying a man with blood dripping down over his head from a cut and other various bleeding wounds. The man grimaces, pulling his ears back as he falls to the ground gripping his side.

"BORIS?!" I nearly shriek as I spy Elliot raise his gun again aiming for Boris's head.

_BANG_

My hands barely make it in time before I shove his arm away making him fire into his own wall.

"E-Elliot, stop! That's Boris!" I cry desperately looking to the mafia man. His violet eyes dart over my face, spying my mouth parted in horror. His ears droop down as he unwillingly retracts his gun keeping a suspicious gleam in his unforgiving eyes.

"...I know."

"Then why did you _shoot_?!" I demand, shoving him back. He snatches hold of my hand forcing me to stay where I am and face him.

"He shot at me first!" Elliot argues glowering over the downed cat. I rip my hand from his grasp.

"That doesn't mean you need to continue to shoot him while he's down!" I'm all for self defense but killing a man when he can hardly move is terrible!

"I should have killed that mangy cat when I had the chance -,"

_SLAP_

Elliot freezes, holding his red cheek as I venomously withdraw.

"Don't you dare ever say that again Elliot! Boris is a very precious friend to me!"

"More precious than me?" Elliot pitifully asks with his ears drooping down. He grinds his teeth struggling to deal with an onslaught of emotions. My heart aches for him, it does, but Boris needs to be taken to a hospital.

"Elliot, stop being so selfish! Boris needs a hospital right now!" I spit hurrying over to his side. Elliot stays where he is, watching as he lowers his weapon.

"Nnggghh...," Boris moans blindly looking around the room as he clutches his waist.

"Boris, where are you hurt?" I ask, flickering my eyes between his head injury and the one he is grasping. I float my fingers over his waist removing his hand.

There's nothing there.

Without warning Boris snatches me up in his arms, leaping back through the door into the hallway. My eyes dart back to Elliot who only holds a look of sadness and concern before the door slams shut. Boris painfully wheezes as I land over him, rolling off of his stomach and onto the carpet. Huh?

"My room -?" I question before Boris again loudly whines, this time clutching his head. I quickly drop by his side grazing my fingers over his head and find a gash cut into his skull. Elliot you jerk -!

"W-W-Why did you leave? I - I was coming back to get you. I was close ... so close until that stupid rabbit ...," Boris mutters as I drag the injured cat over to my couch, lying him down on the sofa. I helplessly gawk at his fluttering eyes which lock onto me in an instant.

"H-Hold on I'll go get help -!" I jerk back as he snatches hold of my hand refusing to relinquish his grasp.

"No ... please, just stay here." Boris pleads, sitting up on the couch.

"Hey, lay down -!" His arms lock around my waist as he yanks me into a hug, resting his bleeding head on my shoulder. A frightened shiver runs down my spine as I look over the gash in his head. T-That looks bad. "Boris, you need to go to a hospital -,"

"No."

"Please?"

"...,"

"Then can you at least let me dress your wound?"

"...No need." Boris responds, leaning back against the couch. Boris slides his fingers down the lengths of my arms taking my right hand up to his mouth. He gently licks my palm pooling some of his saliva into it.

...Ew.

"Here ... now just slather it over the wound ...," Boris said leaning his head against my collarbone. I wrap my arm around his shoulders balancing the sleepy kitty so he won't slide down any further. My arm hardly can reach his other shoulder across his broad back making me slightly flush. Geh ... nice, strong, broad backs are every girl's weakness whether they notice it or not.

I shake off the embarrassment and gently apply the spit taking extra care not to injure him any further. He lightly hums as I finish up, looking for some bandages. Tch, stupid me didn't grab any. I glance back at the wound with wide eyes as I watch the skin slowly stitch back together, interlocking their genetic fibers until the wound shuts. Wow. That's ... really freaky, actually.

"A-Are you feeling better, Boris?"

"Hrm ... sore ...," he complains, haphazardly running his hand over the wound. He sighs, satisfied as his eyes drift shut. I smile and gently lie him across the couch sweeping my hand across his cheek.

"Go to sleep, little kitty." I purr, smiling as a deep thrumming draws into existence in the back of his throat. So cute~

"Ngh... thank you, Jackie ...," he trails off as his eyes roll to a close for the night. I lightly brush aside his bangs sweeping my finger across his cheek.

I wonder what's going to happen to us tomorrow?

...

...

We will probably die by Elliot's hands, actually. I should clear that up soon.

‡

Alright, well that wraps it up for this Arc! The next one is already on it's way of being written. I'm on a roll with Boris lately! It should be up pretty soon considering I've got the premise and all. I hope you've enjoyed the series! And hey, let me in on some ideas of yours for later! Any and all ideas are appreciated. Send them through a review or just PM me, which is preferable. Thank you and enjoy my other arcs~ :3


	12. Chapter 12

So I decided to delete this separate ARC and just add chapters to this singe story. I think it makes more sense and it will be easier to keep track of. It's a repeated idea but I think it will work BEAUTIFULLY for Boris! Enjoy~

* * *

Seriously?

My eyes narrow as I stare at Boris's throat. When did he slip into bed with me? I know I'm a heavy sleepier but I should at least stir if someone crawls into the same bed as me. His Adam's apple ever so slightly moves with each breath, touching the tip of my nose. I faint flush spreads across my cheeks as his grip around my waist tightens, pulling me closer to the feline. He snuggles closer, somehow staying asleep through the whole ordeal. Ugh, really?

I glance at the floor spying the morning's rays shooting across my room. Ah ... it's time to wake up. And because I took a break yesterday I need to work extra hard today.

"Hmm...Boris, I need to get up ...," I sleepily moan pushing against his bare stomach. I pause as I come into contact with his strongly muscled stomach, taking my time peeling my hands off. Seriously? Out of all the Role Holders I honestly believe that Boris has the most defined muscles, hands down. I'm not saying anyone else does but he just has much more ... interesting ones? I lightly push on his stomach again. And they're not anything to sniff at either. They're pretty rock hard as they are. I wonder if he works out on a regular basis? But, then again, I guess chasing the oh so elusive Pierce will do that. A deep purr resonates in Boris's throat as he finally stirs giving me a quick lick on the forehead.

"Morning~," Boris purrs, giving me a quick squeeze of a hug as he pushes himself up, actually stretching himself out like a cat. He lick his wrist as I crawl off the bed trotting over to my closet. Ah, I better hurry up and get dressed. I don't need a shower; I took one at Elliot's place real quick last night. I pull the door back finding not one clean pair of even work clothes.

Oh nuts. I literally have _no_ clothes to wear? Now that's just pathetic. And with Elliot's Pjs stained with blood I'll need to buy him a new pair too. And my other work clothes Gowland gave me are at the mansion ... I jump as arms envelop my waist and Boris's chin resting on my shoulder.

"Hm~ what are you thinking about?"

"Clothes. I need to go buy some new ones." Man, I was really hoping to save up my vacation days too. And since I wasted all of yesterday looking for Boris I only have about a week or two left. Oh well; this is a day needed anyways.

"Huh? Ya have no more?"

"All of my other ones are ripped and, well, just look terrible. They either have blood, oil, or holes in them. So, I need to go out and at least buy some new outfits." Ugh, what am I even supposed to wear to go out shopping? I glance over my outfit finding something very wrong. "Boris, why am I in _your_ clothes?"

"Ya smelled bad in those other clothes." He sleepily miffs as a deep purr rumbles his chest. "So I changed ya."

Did he change me? Ugh ... really, one of these days I'm going to buy a _huge_ dog and let the stupid cat have it. A light rapping at the door catches my attention as it swings open revealing Gowland.

"Jackie, you here? I didn't see you come back yesterday so I -," his voice abruptly cuts off as he catches sight of our stance. Boris sleepily takes it in stride thinking nothing of it as he settles in over my shoulder putting even more weight on me. My legs shake as I withstand his weight trying to look nonchalant.

"Sorry I didn't check in with you. I was, uh, distracted. Oh, can you get me another worker's outfit? I need to go buy clothes today since I don't have anymore." He remained silent, almost too shocked to even think before a cheesy smile lights up his face.

"Oh~ I see. Although I don't really approve it's better than Hatter, at least. When did you two become a couple?" He asks with a stupid gleam in his eye.

"Hurrrrrmm~ last night~," Boris purrs back snuggling his head into my shoulder. I side step the cuddling and shove him back onto the couch. He limply lies there not quite willing to move just yet.

"It's a long story. So, how about that workers outfit huh?"

‡

"Nya~ sorry for this morning. I thought I was still dreaming." Boris terribly lies, massively yawning. I try to ignore the feline as I finger through the shirts searching for a comfortable tank top like my last one. Just a simple plain black one will do. Preferably one with three inch straps rather than spaghetti straps.

"Hey hey Jackie check it out~," Boris hums poking my shoulder. I glance back, taking a double look at the ridiculously bulking large pink sunglasses resting easy on his nose. "How do I look?"

"Like a bug with those giant eyes of yours." I tease with a grin, pinching his nose as a flap of tan caught my eye. Ah! I hurry over to the pair smiling at my luck. I can't believe I found the same brand! I check the size pulling it off its rack. It's perfect.

"Hey, how about this pair?" Boris asks holding up a super mini black skirt with a cat's paw print on it. I snort a chuckle covering my mouth.

"Yeah, nice try. Best two out of three?" I tease pulling off two pairs of jeans and a black and navy pair of the same cargo pants. I'm so lucky~ I've got all my pants together. Now for the shirts. I turn to head towards the shirt department but Boris's arm easily scoops up the pants as he rests them on his shoulder.

"I got it. Oh? How about these~," he purrs with his Cheshire grin as he holds up a pair of ripped stalkings with tiny skulls on them. I roll my eyes and saunter pass him picking up a few black, blue, green and red plain tank tops along with one white one with a black, orange, red and white Koi fish on it falling down a waterfall. This design is cool; it's kind of stylized. Without warning Boris's head pops into view as he lightly chomps down on the fabric right where the fish's head is. "Yum~ fish!"

I laugh as he spits it out adding to the pile over his shoulder. That's enough for now. I stare at the pile as my heart thumps a little harder. Boris is so nice taking the extra weight on himself. Just like a real guy should. He's not a thoughtless jerk who makes the girl carry it. I appreciate that in a guy.

"Take this as my apology for the, er, _incident_ in the box." Boris mutters glancing over me in the corner of his eye. Huh? Oh right. He peed on me. I breathed out a weightless laugh.

"I've already erased it from my memory; permanently." I say in the never-bring-it-up-again-or-else-I'll-kill-you voice. He looks away with what I thought was a small victory fist pump in the corner of my eye.

"Ah, is that all Miss?"

"Yes, thank you. And I'll actually be wearing this out," I say taking the white tank top with the Koi fish and the navy cargo pants. I hand Boris my wallet as I head to the changing room. "Pay for me, kay?"

‡

Boris carries two bags as I carry the last one, alternating between my left and right arm as my fingers get tired of the constant gripping. Well, this was actually a pretty productive day. I was able to buy the clothes I need and now I have time to work on some of the rides. Lucky me~

_WHAM_

The world spins in a tight circle as a ball of heat slips into my mouth, exploding into tiny licking flames crawling down my throat. I bark up a dry cough as I hit the ground, turning around to glare at the faceless who ran into me. He stumbles back, clasping a large bulking bag and a handful of tiny violet balls.

"Ah, I - I beg your pardon Miss but I really must be running now -!" He hastily stumbles out before taking off.

_BANG BANG BANG_

Boris's ears are pulled down as he lowers his gun, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth in disappointment.

"Darn it. I missed."

"Good! What would you have done if you actually hit him?!"

"Well, first I would have skinned him for running into you and then I would have broken his legs for fleeing the scene and then -,"

"Boris! Killing someone just because they knock you over is bad!" What kind of person kills another for just a bump? I gag as my stomach begins to churn, feeling as though a balloon is inside and ready to pop. Ugh...

"It's not bad. Jackie, we both have different definitions of 'bad'. What's _your_ definition of 'bad'?" Boris mocks with his Cheshire grin. I smack his arm for his stupidity, stumbling before I caught myself. Boris reaches out, catching my shoulder. "Jackie ...?"

"Stop messing with me Boris! You know exactly why it's bad. You can't just go off killing people just because the pissed you _meow_!" I gasp and slap a hand over my mouth as a high pitched sound slides off of my sandpaper tongue scraping the roof of my mouth. Boris's attention immediately lock onto my mouth with wide eyes.

"Huh? Jackie ... what was that?" Boris's voice morphs into a deep baritone husky boom as the world spins into a tight, black abyss.

BORIS'S POV

"Whoa -!" I cry darting forward as I catch her. I blink as her clothes over my arm, missing the one vital person who was wearing them. I jump back, startled as I drop her clothing. W-Where did she go?! My clock begins to race as I look around me.

"H-Huh? Jackie ... ? Where did you go?" I ask, spying a tiny bit of movement beneath the fabric. Huh? Did she ... shrink somehow? I thought I say some candy fly into her mouth when that guy ran into her but I wasn't sure. I bent down, pinching the fabric between my fingers as I raise it up and peek underneath of it. The moment my eyes spy the little bundle I know exactly what happened.

Oh my catnip I love life.

‡

Oh ho~ who can guess what has happened to our fair Jackie this time~? **_10 REVIEWS_** as always~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

Boris's fingers restlessly stroke my back as I stumble to get a good footing on top of Gowland's desk. I turn around as my back naturally arcs, releasing a gentle high pitched hiss through my tiny teeth. Boris only smiles as he leans on the desk, lying his head on his arm as he continues to poke and prod my new weaknesses which bring about an involuntary purr. Gowland leans back in his chair pinching the bridge of his nose as he struggles to form his explanation.

"And you say that a man slipped a ball down her throat?" Gowland sighs watching me as I try to balance. I lean too far to the right turning into a bundled black fuzzy mess on the desk. I shake it off with an upset meow, standing to my wobbly legs. Ow ... my whole body feels really, really sore.

"Yeah. When he knocked into her the ball from 'project animal' slipped down her throat. I don't think it was on purpose though." Boris contently notes delicately stroking my chin with his pointer finger. I purr and lean into his touch slumping over onto the desk. Why...

Why?! Why did I turn into a freaking kitten?! I shout at the top of my lungs, the only words coming out _"Meow?! Me, Meow ow Meow Mew Mew?!"_

"We told you why. Ah, actually ...," Boris peeks off to the side with a sheepish smile, scratching his cheek, "_did_ we tell her about that?"

"Ah. Whoops. Well, Jackie, a few weeks ago I got a _wonderful_ idea for a new attraction! Everyone loves to fawn over adorable little animals so I thought 'why not turn the guests _into_ those animals'? I was working on a prototype when one of Blood's scoundrels made off with a few samples of it." Gowland huffs before continuing, "but, anyway, I haven't made the cure yet so you'll just have to sit tight for now." I immediately explode with a monstrous amount of hissing and clawing, making him slightly jump from my outburst.

_"Meow Mew?! Me, Mew ow Meow Meow Mew?!" _What are you an idiot?! Did you even _think_ of complications and side effects that go along with screwing with a person's body?!

"Ah, she said, '_ What are you an idiot?! Did you even think of complications and side effects that go along with screwing with a person's body_'," I stare at Boris, puzzled before he points to himself, "I'm a cat so I at least know what you're saying."

"Well, a few include permanent disfigurations which it looks like you're in the clear for that. Not to mention if you eat this on a full stomach you'll explode from the sudden shrinkage since food and water don't shrink with you and -,"

_"Mew Meo Meow! Me, Mew ow Meow Mew Mew Mew!" _

"_ 'That's WAY too dangerous! Don't do stuff like this anymore!'_ is what she says." Boris hums gazing over me with soft eyes. I do my best to ignore his staring concentrating on the only idiot who can fix me.

"Yea yea...," Gowland pouts, defeated.

_"Mew. Mew, Me ow." _

" '_Good. Now, start working on the cure.' _"

"I can't; I have to go to a board meeting and I won't be back for a few time periods." Gowland says, checking his watch.

_"MEW?!"_

"_ 'What?!_' ... is what she says." Boris hums, laughing at my predicament.

"Yes. Ah, I actually have to go now. See ya!" Gowland says with a broad smile ducking out of the office.

_Hey, get back here!_ I dart after him, immediately stopped by the height to the floor. I dance along the edge furiously searching for a way down. Oh man oh man oh man ... I need to hurry up and catch him! How am I supposed to work while I'm a kitten?! I wriggle my tail, preparing to eagle dive off just as Boris's hand scoops me up. I suck in a quick breath as he cradles me in his hands gently setting me on his shoulder.

"Hey, relax Jackie. Gowland will be back soon. Meantime, why don't I teach you how to be a cat?" He loops out of the office humming merrily to himself as I struggle to hang on.

Oh he's enjoying this too much already.

‡

Why are we heading towards Nightmare's tower? I stay quiet as Boris lithely leaps up to his office window, pawing at the glass with a happy go lucky smile. My claws sink deeper into his shirt eyeing the far off ground. Omigosh that's a long way down! What in the world is going on? Why did we come here? I thought we were going to go work - oh yeah. I'm a freaking cat! I can't do anything as a stupid animal ... Nightmare turns around, eyes widening before throwing open the window.

"Jackie?!" He cries, keeping his eye locked on me as Boris slips into the room.

"Yeah. One of Gowland's tricks went horribly terribly right." Boris grins, gently sliding his fingers under my belly before transferring me to Nightmare's desk.

"Really now ... you're so _small_!" Nightmare cries, gently running his finger along my side. I shiver at the size difference and shrink back. Oh man ... I feel pathetically weak right now. And so _tiny_! I never thought about how high Boris's shoulder actually is from the ground level. "Ah ... is _that_ why you're here?"

"Yeah. Can you do it?" Boris asks with his infamous smile. His eyes lock onto my stare before winking. What is he thinking of doing?

"It's more of a strain doing it in succession but your body will be able to handle it. Come with me, Boris. We'll be right back, Jackie." Nightmare says as he guides Boris out of the room. I blink.

What just happened? And why did they just leave me here? I angrily pout and plop myself down on the desk. Waiting ... blech. Why? What are they doing that I'm not allowed to see?

... I want to know.

I hop up to my feet as my energy miraculously begins to seep into my limps. I stretch out my new muscles gazing at Nightmare's chair. Perfect. I crawl over a feather pen to the chair, measuring out the distance to the cushioned seat. Doesn't look too bad. I could make it if I want to. I glance back staring at the oddly feathered pen. The soft fibers tickle the fur on my legs making an excited shiver crawl down my spine.

Hm ... that looks really, really fluffy ... and soft ... and fun ... before I know it I spin around, pawing at the tufted feather. The gentle fibers take the hits in stride never attacking back. Hiya -! I pounce forward, tackling the intruder as I roll over, bear hugging it and bite at the softness.

"Nightmare, here is some more paperwork and - ah." Grey says, stepping through the door before freezing. His eyes lock onto my tiny furry bundle of a form as I flop over onto my stomach.

"Mew!" Grey! Oh thank goodness - listen, someone turned me into a freaking kitten and - Grey? I shrink back as he walks up to the desk, setting down the monstrous tower of paperwork with a loud thud. I yowl as the entire table jumps, digging my retractable claws into the table as my fur raised. That was so _loud_! I thought my ears were going to pop right off!

"So cute ... ," Grey mumbles as he pinches the scruff of my neck. An immediate jolt shoots down my spine as he picks me up setting me in his hand. Oh my gosh I'm as big as his freaking palm!

"Mew!" Grey, listen to me! I was turned into a cat!"

"Aw, are you hungry? Here, let's get you some food." Grey gently hums completely captivated by my cuteness. I huddle up in his hand doing my best to keep my balance and not cut him with my claws. My hair rises up as he hooks my belly with his fingers, softly drawing his hand over my back. A purr rivets in the back of my throat as I lay down thoroughly enjoying the attention. Ah~ so good~ wait! I still have to talk to Nightmare!

"Mew!" Grey, put me down! I struggle in his grasp making him smile.

"Are you that hungry for a meal?" He coos softly flipping me to my back and rubs my belly. I stretch out and loudly purr. So nice ...

"Oh? What have you there Master Grey?" A servant woman asks coming up to me. "Awe -! She's adorable! Where did you find her?"

"Nightmare's desk. My bet is that he's playing with this kitten instead of working." He huffs, continuing to pet my back. "Speaking of which, I should go hunt him down. Go to the kitchen and feed the kitten won't you?"

"Of course!" She happily chirps with a blush as she takes me into her hands.

"Thank you." Grey says before trotting off towards Nightmare's office. Oh man ... how am I supposed to get them to understand?! I heavily sigh lying down in her hands as she enters the kitchen. She gets a gallon of milk and a wide saucer bowl, pouring a little into it.

"There you are, love! Drink up~," I lean forward as my stomach growls, sniffing the milk. The scent of it makes the tips of my paws grow warm as I eagerly lean down, licking up the milk with delight. This tastes so good! Why haven't I ever drunken milk like this before? It's delicious!

"My, aren't you such a little sweetie~ oh! I know something that will make you simply _irresistible_!" She delightfully cries as she sets me down on the counter.

I shake off my sore limbs as my strength starts to return. I should hurry and escape before she returns. I hop along the counter trying to get used to my new limbs. It feels so weird walking on all fours like this! My heart freezes as I look down the straight drop to death. Ow ... that would be one nasty fall there. I look around the counter spying a broom leaning against the countertop.

Perfect!

I hurry over to the escape root quickly pausing as I assess how to get down. Well, I could slide down. That might work. I lean down, wriggling my tail before leaping onto the pole and hugging it with all my might. I immediately drop smacking into the bristles of the broom and roll down the slope onto the tile ground. I waver on my paws, trying to get my baring before shaking it off.

Freedom!

My tiny paws can't move fast enough as I rush to the exit, freezing as I spy a flash of pink. Was that ... ?

"Mew!" I shout at the top of my little lungs. I stand frozen as I spy the pink feline look into the room. His tail flickers as he hops onto the tile near me in a single bound, ears forward and alert.

"Mew!" There you are! I've been looking for you! I pause as a thought comes to mind. Wait a minute ... he's not going to get what I'm saying ... we're both cats, after all. He won't know I'm the one who picked him up earlier so he doesn't get shot. His green eyes flicker back and forth excitedly as he leans down with wide open jaws.

"Mew?!" Oh my gosh you're going to eat me?! "Mew mew mew!" No no no no! Not right not! Get away! I hiss and arch my back, clawing at the cat. He jerks back, surprised before shaking off my fierce attitude and leans over my paws reach and clamp his teeth around the scruff of my neck.

"What's going on in here - ah! You nasty cat! Get out of here!" The woman cries firing off her gun.

_BANG_

I yowl and duck in cover as the cat drops me, immediately darting out of the door. My little heart thrums inside of my chest as I clutch my bleeding ears. That was so loud! It hurt!

"Aw, baby kitty, are you hurt?" The woman asks, worried as she gently took me in her hands and set me down.

"Here, let's pretty you. That will make you feel better!" She cries, trotting into the hallway as she holds me up to her shoulder. I peek back towards the kitchen spying the sly pink cat slip out from behind a statue, eyes flickering between the servant and me.

"Mew!" Hey, look out! You missed the cat before! I struggle to catch her attention as she takes me into her room, thankfully locking the door behind her. I heavily sigh, thankful before she takes me into the bathroom.

"First things first! A bath for the kitty~," she hums plugging the sink and filling it with warm water. I stand by the edge of the sink. She's going to give me a freaking bath? Oh please, I don't smell!

"Mew." Look, I appreciate it but I don't need a bath. I took a shower this morning!

"In you go~," she sings, gently scooping me up. The second my toe touches the water a sudden spark of annoyance, anger and fear all rolled up into one bursts inside of me.

"Mew mew mew!" NO! I don't want to go in the water! Noooooo! I kick and scream as she holds me down with somewhat effort, rubbing shampoo through my fur as I struggle to climb out of the slippery sink.

"Oh -! Hold still you little kitty!" She huffs, thoroughly scrubbing me down before pouring a waterfall over my head. I struggle to breath as my claws shoot out, digging into the side of the sink as I try to climb to freedom.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeew!" Noooooooooooooooooooo! Not the water! Please, uncle! No more! I beg of you! I cry and struggle to break free as she huffs, slathering on conditioner and repeats the horrifying process.

By the end of it she pulls me from the water with a few scratches on her hand. I remain stiff as a board as she sets me on a towel, wide eyed and breathing hard.

Never. AGAIN!

"Awe~ it's ok, you're so cute that I forgive you!" She happily cries, getting a rag and starts drying me off. I squirm in her hands.

"Mew!" No! Stop it! You've done enough damage! Now I'll never be able to take a bath without reliving this awful experience! She finishes up drying and takes out a blow dryer setting it on its lowest setting.

"Now be a good kitty and hold still~," she hums. I tuck myself into a little ball and cover my head as the new round of torture begins. The fiery tongues of the screaming metal from hell encircle my body as I stay in mysafe little ball suffering through it. My ears ring from the loudness of the blow dryer adding more levels to this torture than the last. It hurts ... I whine and bury my face into the rag trying to vanish from its sights. I only slightly relax when I hear it shut off.

"And there! All done! Whoops~ one last touch~," she hums taking out a pink ribbon and a tiny golden bell. I obediently hold still as she ties it around my neck with the bell as the charm. I'll do anything you want just _please_ don't put me back in the water! She pulls back taking out a little hand mirror.

"See? Now you're just too cute!" She delightfully cries showing me the reflection of a black kitten with a large pink bow fanning out on either side. I tilt my head staring at the strange sight. That kitten looks just like me. I lay low to the counter top, stalking closer watching as the other kitten copied my movement. My tail rises into the air as I pounce forward, smacking into the cold glass. I stumble back onto the counter, confused. Wait, what? I roll my eyes in annoyance. I'm such an idiot! Of course it's just my reflection.

"Too cute! Stay right there I'm going to go fetch Master Grey. He'll appreciate this, I'm sure of it!" She cries with a faint flush as she trots out of the room. Well, looks like someone has a crush on Grey. I look around the room for an escape route. The closest thing I could find is a toilet with its seat down. Hm ... if I just jump on that I could go into the hall and find Nightmare.

I eye up the distance before leaping onto the seat, scratching it with my claws as I slide. I tense up and scrunch my eyes shut, sliding to the very edge before stopping. Whew that was close ... I shake off the fall and hurry to the edge, leaping down to the fuzzy carpet.

"Meow~," my heart lurches as I spin around spying the pink cat slide through the opened window of the bathroom. My ears fall back as my back arches, hissing at him.

"Mew!" Don't come near me! I know cat fu! I continue to hiss, backing up against the wall. The pink cat snorts as he takes in my small form, laughing at my attempts to frighten him off. He trots over and easily bats away my defenses, clamping his jaws around the scruff of my neck. I immediately stiffen, horrified as he easily picks me up.

No I'm being kittenapped~!

The tall cat easily bounds up to the window, sliding through the crack like it is nothing and trots along the edge of the roof. My heart stutters wildly as I eye the far off ground, struggling to get free. Each time I attempt to move a jolt of pain travels through my system. Ow ... I can't move ... I'm doomed!

"Yes, right in here - oh? Kitten, where have you gone?!" The faceless maid cries. The pink feline stiffens as he hurries alone the edge, getting ready to leap down to the next level. No don't -! "You nasty cat -!" She shouts as she points her gun at the cat. He snorts again, laughing as he easily sails through the air and drops down from one level to another before safely landing on the ground. My jaws hand wide open. How did he do that so easily?!

I flinch as the sky turns to dusk. It's that late already? The cat lightly shivers as he trots along the sidewalk towards the Amusement Park. Huh? I remain silent as my bell jingles with every step listening to the metal ball bouncing around inside. That sounds funny. Again the world shudders, turning to night. H-Huh? Night? Oh man I shouldn't be worried about that; I've been kittenapped!

"Mew!" Let go! I don't like this! Go away! I start an uproar as the cat approaches the closed gate of the Amusement Park. Without a pause in beat he pokes his head through, squeezing the rest of his body in with ease. I struggle to move as he trots through the park seeming to know exactly where he was going. Where is this pink cat taking me? I remain silent as he leaps up to an opened window and slides through. Weapons line the walls of the room with a giant cat skull banner in a corner.

Boris's room? Why did he take me here?

The cat leaps up to the bed, forming a little nest out of the blankets before finally setting me down. The second his jaws are away from my neck I lash out at him, tripping over a fold in the blankets. I scramble to my feet, backing away from the kittenapper.

"Mew!" Go away! I hiss and back away as he snorts, laughing.

"Meow~," You're funny, Jackie. I stiffen as I recognize the voice.

"Mew?!" B-Boris?! The pink feline smiles as he crawls over to me, nudging me into the center of his blanket nest. I tumble onto my back, staring at him.

"Mew!" You're a cat! How?! Boris steps over the blankets, curling into a bundle of fur besides me.

"Moew." I'm a cat, Jackie. Of course I have a cat form! He leans forward gently licking me with his sandpaper tongue. "Meow~ ," Hm~ you taste good. You enjoy your bath?

"Mew!" I hated it! Now I know why cats hate water so much! W-Wait, why didn't you just tell me it was you before?

"Meow." You were so cute hissing at me that I didn't have the clock to tell you. He teases, nuzzling his head against me. A purr rumbles my chest as I push back, rubbing my side against his chest. His purr immediately erupts in his vibrating chest as I instinctually crawl under his chin and rub against his neck.

"Mew." This feels good. I hum and curl into a little ball between his arms, resting my head on his paw.

"Meow." I agree. His purr intensifies as he lays his head down over my back, careful not to crush me. Hm~ the weight feels nice. Not crushing at all. My eyes begin to close being lulled to sleep by his thrumming purrs.

"Meow." Go to sleep, Jackie. Tomorrow I'll show you how to be a cat.

‡

Alright! Adorable, right? Now, if you can help me out with some ideas that would be great. Send them to me in a review or PM. Thank you! **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next~


End file.
